Mirror-Mirror
by Scorpina
Summary: Anastasia Glamour was going to be the greatest actress of her time... at least she thought so, if it hadn't been for Amai Mask! Now turned into a mysterious being, she seeks her revenge! All the while, Drax is taken into the Neo Heroes who now see him as a potential new recruit for their cause! author's note, going into webcomic spoilers! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Mirror-Mirror

Chapter 1

Drax took a deep breath as he stood before the massive industrial wall. Like a fortress of sorts and yet, it also felt like a prison. This was the summer camp compound. There were other children who were anxiously awaiting to go in, their parents beaming with pride as they got the last minute pep talk before the gates opened. Drax felt a hand come on to his shoulder. He turned and saw Amai in his makeup outfit Alley made for him. He leaned down and whispered. "If this becomes too difficult, call. I will pick you up. Don't feel obligated to stay."

"Thanks dad" he whispered back.

The gates suddenly began to power on, the doors cracked opened and revealed within the high tech training facility before the masses. Accel was the first to step out and greet them. He smiled as he looked about at the faces before him, yet his smile only grew as his eyes came on to Drax. "Welcome! One and all!" he announced. "Parents, know your children are in the best and safest hands in the world! We Neo Heroes are going to take great care of them, besides, it won't be long until these young ones are the new heroes of the cities we all love and protect!" the parents applauded as Accel turned to the children. "Young heroes, please come on in, let the training begin!"

Drax turned to Amai once more and gave a confident nod. He crossed the threshold with all the other students who marvelled at the large, pristine dome facility before them. The walls were white, you couldn't see into it, perhaps for privacy concerned as well as the Neo Heroes keeping their training secret from prying eyes. As they began to approach, Drax felt a hand on his shoulder, a massive one at that. He turned and saw Raiden looking down at him, smiling. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To the facility, isn't that where I am suppose to go?"

"Not you, come with me."

For a moment, a sense of dread began to fill Drax, did they know his true intent? Do they know he is the son of Biting Snake Fist Snek? What if they figured out he was the young serpent that was with his father last summer? Then again, he didn't remember coming across any Neo Heroes in that time. His father made certain they stayed out of their sights. Yet, as Drax blindly followed the sumo wrestler, he began to notice there were a lot more facilities here than the massive dome one all the other kids were being herded to. There was a smaller one down on the right side of the compound, and yet it appeared to be just as high-tech. Raiden has to use his hand print to gain access, when the door opened, he invited Drax inside. He did so slowly. His eyes took in everything. It reminded of Alley's lab that absorbed kinetic energy, yet there was more gadgets and training equipment. "What the hell is this place?" Drax asked.

"Neo Hero training room, this is what WE use. The children we have invited have potential of becoming heroes. We don't know if they will make it as such. You however… you do!" Raiden said. "Which is why we will be training you hands on over the other candidates we have accepted." He leaned down and said. "Not many children who claim to have such power and strength, can prove it. You… you did, and I never will underestimate you again."

Drax gave a nervous smile. He was regretting in showing and telling those around him of his abilities. Despite how small the place was, the main attraction was held underground. Looking through a window it allowed him to see the real training facility hidden below. There, he saw two Neo Heroes training. They moved fast and struck hard, Drax was taken with them as they began to move faster and faster! There were robot drones being used as targets, and each one were obliterated! They used no weapons, merely their bare hands.  
"Whoa… who are they?" Drax asked.

Raiden snorted to the question. "Latest recruits by Accel. Those there are brothers, Ran and Shaw. You'll be working with them, in fact, let's go introduce you!"

Drax froze. Training with them!?

Raiden gently coxed him down to elevator down to the training grounds. The brothers had just polished off the last of the droids when Raiden came in with Drax. He looked about at the carnage around him, but then, he stared at the two martial artists.

Shaw was a tall and slender looking young man. He had very short white hair, buzzed cut of all things. His pants were black and he wore a white tank top. His brother Ran possessed long black hair he kept tied back, he has a small black beard on his chin. His blue jeans were torn and well broken in with a vest top. The two stopped and stared at him, at first, they froze in shock. Where they startled by him? Drax could almost sense their fear from where he stood, for he was just as scared!

"Boys, meet Drax!" Raiden announced. "We found he has great potential, strength that shouldn't belong in a young boy, and yet, he has it!"

Ran was the first to regain his composure. "Please to meet you!" he announced and stuck out his hand. Drax accepted it graciously. "Now tell me, do you know any martial artist?"

Drax nodded. "A little," but he couldn't tell them he has mastered Biting Snake Fist martial arts.

"A little huh? I think we can work with him, can't we brother?"

Shaw was smiling. "Will you quit it with that smirk! I keep telling you, you look too much like Garou!" scolded Raiden.

The smile only grew on the face of Shaw. "How about you leave him to us Raiden, you got to go introduce yourselves to the summer camp kids" said Ran.

With a nod, Raiden left. Drax however was only growing more and more nervous as the two men stared down at him. The smile grew on Shaw as he leaned down and whispered. "You look just like your father, a certain former A Class hero if I am not mistaken."

He froze.

Drax felt his body unable to move, yet the two men laughed aloud. "No need to worry, we won't breath a word of it. But, knowing only a 'little' martial arts, that's a lie we won't tolerate. Now… you are going to show us what you got!" announced Ran.

Shaking the nerves off, Drax nodded. He took off his shoes and socks and were given a new pair to wear in place of them. "Your feet need to be protected, wear these." Said Shaw. Ran then approached the far wall and struck a single button. Robots came in and cleared the debris from the floor. When it was pristine again, Shaw invited Drax out into the middle of the room. "Now, there's no need to hold back. Go all out"

He nodded and took his stance, honouring his father he took the form of Biting Snake Fist. Shaw only smiled as he took his. Ran stood between them. "Ready…. BEGIN!"

Drax rushed at him hard and fast. Despite how fast he was, Shaw was faster. Each move was blocked, but he knew he could let himself go a little stronger. For the moment, he was biding his time for Shaw has yet to strike back, he was testing him!

When Shaw began to strike, Drax was able to block all of his moves as well! He was going easy on him! Placing some distance between himself and the martial artist, Drax protested. "Quit going easy on me!"

Shaw smirked. "When you stop going easy on me, I will to you!"

His body began to surge. Drax could feel his strength growing, it was time to go all out! This time, he caught Shaw slightly off guard with his speed. He was able to dash and move faster than the human eye can see, and yet, Shaw could see his movements. His strikes were getting closer, and yet they were still blocked. Even when Shaw struck back, Drax blocked all of his movements with ease.

"Enough!" called Ran.

The two broke off, Drax breathless and yet, Shaw wasn't. "Amazing… such skill and strength in one so young." Shaw whispered.

Ran approached his brother and whispered to him oddly, there came a nod from Shaw as the two turned back to Drax. "I think it will be best if we train you rather than Accel and Raiden." Ran announced. "But we must confirm this with them after all, we're only newbies to them in this organization."

"You think that wouldn't be the case considering we took down a demon level threat on our own."

"Patients brother, our time will come after all. But for now, we need to explain to the two we are most suited in training this young hero here. His skills are beyond what they are able to handle no doubt."

Drax blushed at the notion, yet, he couldn't shake the feeling he knew Shaw somehow. "Uh… this seems odd to ask… but… do you two know Silver…"

"Hey, you didn't break him in already did you?"

Drax jumped as the voice of Accel filled the room. He was smiling down at him with great joy. "I was hoping you would change your mind after our little encounter. I know potential when I see it!"

"Thanks, I didn't mean to be rude the first time I met you and Raiden. It's just that…"

"Yes, your teacher," he sighed. "Look Kid, I know you got a fondness for the M Class or whatever, but why aim your sights so low?"

"What?" Drax demanded sharply. "You think I want to be an M Class Dragon?"

"No, no, I am not assuming that. I am just saying you should turn your focus to actual heroes"

It didn't make his anger decrease, Drax felt more rallied up! "They are heroes! Snek saved me last summer before school ended!" he protested. "It took him less time to get there than any other hero, if it weren't for him, a lot of people would have died!"

"I am not denying the fact that it saved you, it's just that, monsters shouldn't be seen as heroes. That's all!"

He was fuming now. He's insulted his father, what he does and how he does it! Drax wanted to shout, swear, say something! Yet Shaw was quick to do so. "Accel, in respect to his young man's training. I was wondering if you would consider letting my brother and I take over? After all, you got a whole summer camp to tend to, kids are going to be disappointed if you and Raiden are not there when you promised them that for the duration of the month…"

Accel paused to the notion. "You two just started, besides. I want to shape this young hero myself! I got a vision for him." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, but can you handle him? His skills are beyond yours and you are aware of that aren't you?" asked Ran.

"My brother and I just tested him, you couldn't keep up with Shaw when he was going easy on you. This kid did when my brother went all out!"

Accel glared at the brothers, Drax was hoping he would agree. And yet, there was a part of him that wants to give Accel a good thrashing for what he said about his father. "I will consider what you say, but the whole purpose for him being here was for me to train him!"

"Do think about it, let's take a break and get some food into us, all this training made me hungry!" announced Shaw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He didn't want him to go.

Amai Mask was hesitant in letting Drax walk through those doors, and yet when he vanished, there was nothing more he could do. With a sigh, he turned and began to walk away when someone suddenly stopped him. "You! Are you Drax's father?"

Amai turned and saw a woman staring at him oddly, clearing his throat he made his voice go deeper as he answered. His make up made him appear like a large gentleman of sorts, yet with a slight southern drawl. "Yes Miss I am."

The woman's look turned angry. "You son has been a nightmare to mine! I had to bribe people to get him into this camp. His name is Josh and he deserves the recognition your son has been hogging from him!"

Amai froze to the comment. "Does he now? Miss, you need to understand. Drax has worked hard all his life. He has had a difficult one and it only became more difficult when his mother died in a monster attack."

Her sour look didn't vanish. "That doesn't explain anything!" she protested. "My son grew over the summer last year, he comes home crying to me claiming your son out grew him!"

'_Really? That's Drax's fault?_' Amai thought. He gave a sigh to it. "Such a shame your son has to be acknowledged for every little thing he does. And mine must pay the price for taking that from him. Perhaps if he accomplished something on his own and earned it, he will feel differently about what praise is. Good day Miss."

With that, he turned and walked off. He had to get out of there before that woman follows him. She appears to be the kind that would do such as thing too! Luckily, she didn't. Yet as Amai made his way to the studio, he saw a wave of destruction along the road. "What on earth…" he muttered.

When he arrived, the studio itself appeared to have been struck by a bomb! He was quick to take off the makeup suit Alley made and rushed inside. Amai froze. The whole place was destroyed. The police were everywhere. Amai then picked up the faint hints of blood. "Officer! What happened!" he demanded.

The chief of police appeared relieved to see him. "Amai Mask, thank God you are okay! It was a slaughter…" he was told of a monster than tore its way in. Yet according to witnesses, people who stared at it, began to change in personality. "It's strange, the monster was targeting actors and actresses. One of the assistance stated that one actress when she looked at this monster, all of her looks were taken away. She had plastic surgery and it was undone the moment she peered at this thing. Then, she went mad… and cut her wrists." He paused. "Others who didn't lose their minds, were grabbed on to by this monster and had the life sucked out of them… it was horrible."

Amai felt his veins creep up. A vile thing exists in this world causing people to self-harm! "Where did it go?" he demanded.

"We are trying to find that now, we are advising people to avoid it at all costs. Sweet Mask… if you are going after it, you need to be careful!"

"Such hideous creatures are of no threat to me! This must be destroyed now! Now, your last report of this thing, where was it going?"

The chief checked his phone. "It's heading downtown, high end shopping distract…"

With that, Amai was off. He left the car behind and rushed into the city. It wasn't hard to find the creature, all he had to do was follow the chaos. People were running in fear, all of them were well off citizens of the city. Yet there were those that made him stop and stare. Their looks and beauty were sucked out of them. He caught one woman who was frozen staring into the body of this monster covered in mirrors with bright silver flesh. "Mirror, mirror that you see, are you real or fake to me. Know this, the reflection doesn't lie, is this how you really look, my oh my!" the monster cooed.

"No! No please, you can't! I worked hard for this!" the woman protested. Then, her youth and looks were taken away. She reverted to a wrinkled and flat chested body. "NOOO!"

"I have had enough of this!" shouted Amai.

The monster froze, she turned her attention to him and smiled wickedly. "Amai! Oh, I was HOPING to see you sooner than later!"

He felt the surge course through him. This creature has to die. His glare intensified as he began to approach her with a clenched fist. One strike should be enough to snap the neck. He can get in from behind and break it that way too, yet, as he began to move, the creature stood at the ready. "Look at your reflection Amai, what are you hiding?" she demanded. Somehow as if subconsciously, his hand struck the belt buckle. His full body makeup came over him just as he felt a surge come off of this being. Yet the moment he felt it, the body makeup shattered off!

"Ah, ah. Naughty boy. Mirrors don't like. You tried to hide yourself, you can't hide ANYTHING from me!"

"She's more dangerous than I thought…" He regained his footing and tried to think of another way to strike back.

"Sweet Mask! We are here to help!"

He cringed, the Soda Pop Boy arrived on the scene. "GET THE PEOPLE OUT AND AWAY FROM HERE!" he ordered.

"What? We're here to fight!" snapped Fantas.

"Do as I say! Get the people out of here!"

Amai turned back to face the monster but found she stood before him! Never has he been caught off guard like this before, he was quick to put some distance between himself and it. But the creature laughed. "Oh Amai… sweet, sweet Amai… why did you have to refuse me?" she teased.

"Refused you?"

"I was going to be the greatest star in all of the super continent. You were going to launch my career. Make my face known all over the world, I was going to be a bigger star than you!"

He froze. "Anastasia…" he muttered.

Her smile grew. "Now you know who I am, let's see who you really are…"

Amai froze when he noticed his reflection was caught in the massive mirror on her stomach. Her hand brushed over it before her smile grew. "What a catch… I have Sweet Mask's reflection! Now, let's see what you have been hiding…" The mirror on her stomach began to flip.

"Now is my chance!" the creature was distracted, he rushed her and managed to land a single strike against her! She blocked it with her arms, which shattered on impact! Just like a mirror she is fragile. She can't take a hit!

She screamed in agony yet as she recoiled in pain, Amai noticed his arms.

The veins were thicker than usual.

But there was no time to dwell on it, she has to be destroyed here and now! Amai was ready to go at her once more, yet as he rushed toward Mirror-Mirror, he found himself unable to control his own strength. In fact he overshot where the mysterious being was and missed her entirely! "What on earth is going on with me!?" he growled. Yet as he turned, he felt it again. His skin crawling, the veins would give him such a sensation and yet quickly quell when they make their appearance and then vanish when the task was over. Yet this time, they continued to stretch, thicken and envelop his body.

"Amai? Amai?" called Fantas.

He paid no attention to the Soda Boys, his focus was on the monster. "Stay out of the way!" he snapped. Yet, as he tried to bring himself to focus and line his strike, his body rebelled against him.

His clothing began to rip, his shirt tore off, his pant ripped up the side of his body as his face began to ach. His vision began to blur, but his sights set on Anastasia. "I have to end her!" gathering his strength, Amai went for the finishing blow. Yet, he couldn't. His body revolted against him again, he collapsed to the ground and unable to stand.

"Oh… poor Amai Mask, can't control himself anymore… pity…"

He barely raised his head when he saw the monster's arms reform from the shattered glass. She became whole again, yet, she treasured his reflection that remained in the mirror on her belly. "Such a sweet thing indeed… I hope the people still think you are handsome after all this!"

He tried to stand, yet couldn't… worst still, he froze, he saw strands of his own hair begin to fall out from his scalp. "No… no…" he whispered.

As he looked up again, the monster was gone! Amai slowly tried to get up again, yet he couldn't bring himself to move. "Whoa… look at this! Look at what hid under that 'Sweet Mask'!"

Amai froze, he turned and saw the Soda Pop boys taking out their cellphones and taking all the pictures they could.

He ran.

There was no choice, no other option, he can't let the world see him like this. Amai went on the run…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Dragon's Keep.

"We have reports of a mysterious being running loose in City H at this hour. Its power has caused many people to lose their minds, unfortunately we have to report casualties of this incident…"

"Damn, do we go in?" Garou asked.

Melee was watching everything at a distance, this creature was something not to be messed with. However, given the gravity of the situation, she knew they have to go in sooner than later. "We have to get this thing stopped. I doubt you're going to want to eat it. It looks like it's covered in mirrors. Glass doesn't sit well with you."

He smirked to her. "You know me too well."

As Garou stood, another report came in. "People are being advised to keep clear of the shopping district in City H. There is another mysterious being sighting, this one we are called Veins at this time…"

Melee looked up as a fleeting image was caught of the creature. Yet the moment she saw it, the plate in her hands dropped. Shattering to the ground, it startled Garou. "Whoa… Melee, you okay?"

She felt her heart racing that was no mysterious being! "Hunter is near City H, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, doing patrols, no doubt he's gone after the mirror thing…"

"He has to get Veins, and bring him here…"

"Wait, what?"

"Tell him!" she demanded.

Taken aback by her tone, Garou's third eye opened. He fell silent for a moment until a nod came from him, the eye closed up. "He's already in the area, he has been following Veins for a while… Melee…" He asked suspiciously.

"It's Amai…" she whispered.

Garou froze as he turned to the TV and back at her. At first he couldn't speak as he kept looking back and forth between the two. "That's… Amai Mask… Sweet Mask… the asshole that thought the other guys and myself shouldn't be like this because it's 'wrong' in his mind? THAT Amai Mask?" he demanded.

She nodded. "Yes,"

Garou looked back at the TV. "He's got some nerve and need to explain a few things to this family…"

#

Hunter just got the message. Despite his father's request, he found Veins before he found the other monster that the media has dubbed Mirror-Mirror. Veins moved fast, nearly too fast to be seen, and yet there was something familiar about his movements. The way he ran, how he avoided obstacles. Hunter found it was very much like Amai Mask. "Huh, I wonder if this guy took lessons from the same instructor Amai had!" he smirked.

But the more he trailed him, the more he began to notice something. On his belt buckle for one, it appeared to be some sort of fried tech. "Say, didn't Alley make something in a belt buckle? Come to think of it," the being then suddenly turned a corner, a piece of metal was thrown from its body and stuck a wall in an alleyway. Curious, Hunter went down to see what it was. "What could it be wearing that… oh… oh shit…" He reached down and picked up the pendent, it was Sweet Mask's charm! "Oh damn…"

He went back to the rooftops. Hunter regained the trail yet found Amai trapped himself. He appeared to be too frightened to run anymore as he tried to hide his face in the darkest corner of the alley. Hunter was about to go and see him when a car screeched near by. The Soda Pop Boys came rushing out with cameras in hand! "Amai…. OH AMAI!" they sang aloud.

"Assholes…" Hunter growled, but then he began to think things over. "Let's see, C and B Class heroes… can't take on a dragon…" Peering to his right, Hunter smirked his dragon uncoiled from his side and began to take in its surroundings. It was one of his favourites, six eyes, spiked scales and razor sharp teeth. There was a certain charm to this one and it was always eager to assist him whenever need be. Yet the moment it saw the Soda Pop Boys the thing gave off a sinister grin. He patted it on the head. "Make me proud, make sure they shit themselves."

#

The Soda Shop Boys wondered into the alleyway. "Come on Amai, I thought you were one for the cameras! Let's see that pretty face of yours!" teased Cherion.

The others snickered as they were armed and ready. Yet, before they moved any deeper into the street, they heard a rather large thrashing sound that came from the entrance. They all turned and saw nothing was there. "Probably a cat…" said Fantas.

Yet, as they turned around, the Soda Shop Boys froze. Before them was a menacing Dragon like monster! It's teeth oozed and dripped with slimy saliva, it licked its teeth with anticipation to the small fry. It gave off one defiant roar.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The boys screamed. They quickly dropped their cameras and ran for their lives!

#

Hunter was laughing his ass off!

It couldn't have gone any better in his mind, but now, he had to get Sweet Mask. The dragon was quick to spot him. In that moment, Hunter knew the A Class Hero wasn't himself, he refused to move let alone fight back! The dragon shrunk itself before it grabbed on to him, and brought Amai to the rooftop. From there, Hunter's side opened as he took in and took Sweet Mask in his side. "Oof! Uh… Pac's right that does feel weird. Oh well, better get him home."

The other monster was nowhere to be seen. Even Hunter lost track of it before he started going after Amai. Mirror-Mirror will have to wait for the moment, Hunter got his orders from his parents. 'Veins' has been captured and will be taken home…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the Neo Heroes training camp.

Drax just made it into the cafeteria. The food was good by the looks of it, a great selection and everything appeared fresh and well attended to. Unlike the cafeteria food at school! Drax entered the room with all the other kids, he found a table to sit at. However, before he could eat, Josh appeared. "Where the hell were you? Huh? Chickened out already, hid in the bathroom?" he laughed.

Drax didn't answer him, he started to eat since he was starving. All that hard work, not to mention going toe to toe with Shaw stimulated his appetite. "HEY! I'm talking to you asshole!" his tone caught everyone's attention that time. The room froze as the kids paused but then began to whisper.

"It's that kid from earlier…"

"The one Raiden took off to the side!"

"No one saw him since, but he was taken down to the Neo Heroes training facility…"

Josh began to pick up on the tones of the other kids. "Wait… you got to go to the REAL training facility for the Neo Heroes?" he demanded.

The question was answered with Ran and Shaw entered and took a seat next to Drax. "Great spar sessions today, next time, don't hold back. I know you were!" Shaw insisted.

Ran however glared at Josh. "Is there something we can help you with?"

The kid shook his head no and quickly retreated. They just sat down to eat, when an alarm went off. "All Neo Heroes, report to head base… All Neo Heroes"

"Damn it, and I just got this…" With a sigh, Shaw shovelled everything he could into his mouth, Ran followed suit, as they were quick to answer the call. TVs began to turn on in the cafeteria, they reported of two mysterious beings in the area of City H. One dubbed Mirror-Mirror, the other Veins.

"Veins has since vanished, Mirror-Mirror has also vanished for the moment, we are advising all in City H to remain on alert. If there are those in the movie industry, remain indoors. Go home. The mysterious being Mirror-Mirror is targeting movie studios and their actors."

Drax shook his head to it all. He couldn't shake the feeling Veins was familiar to him. There were no clear pictures to verify, and yet deep in his mind, he knew him from somewhere. Also it didn't make sense. The news didn't report of this creature attacking people. It was merely seen. If it were working with Mirror-Mirror, it would have done some sort of damage.

"YOU!"

Drax broke from his train of thought. He saw bigger and stronger looking kids surround him. "We heard that Raiden took you off to the side to a different training facility… what makes you so special?"

The kid was easily twice his side, sixteen years old if he would have to guess. Yet lingering behind them of course was Josh grinning from ear to ear. Drax figured he must not have measured up to these guys in the training facility and is hoping a fight breaks out to either expel them or at least harm them. '_That's it huh? Make me the hit man, fine, be that way' _Drax thought. He turned to the older kids. "I have mastered a martial art at the time only really known by former A Class Hero Biting Snake Fist Snek, he was a good friend of my mom back in the day. Since then, I have trained myself and perfected it." He took his stance and showed how firm he stood. "Now, if I were to strike you, there's what… six of you here… It would be easy for me to do so. In fact…"

Drax made his move, he wasn't going to hit them, instead he kept in his hand a single packet of sauce from his lunch. He managed to get the tip of it open and use it on the six who surrounded him. None knew what happened. They felt a whoosh of air come pass them, and then they found the marking of sauce on their face, arms and stomach. Just a small dot of it. "Now, did you see me do that?" Drax questioned.

Suddenly, the six froze. "Whoa…" the sixteen year old whispered. He called off the other kids. "I get it, don't mess with him!" he announced.

A relief came over him, he wouldn't have to fight his way out of it. Yet as the teens backed off, Josh began to yell. "He made fools out of you!"

The oldest of the teens paused and turned. "No, you nearly made a fool out of us… you knew what this kid could do, didn't you?" he demanded. Suddenly, Josh found himself surrounded. "You were going to have this kid hurt us, weren't you? You punk ass…"

"Enough!" roared Drax. The teens paused. "What does it matter anymore, you now know his intentions, his motives and now what he is capable of. Move past it, besides. He would have made fools of you again if you struck him down. Wasting time and energy on someone like him, it's not worth getting expelled from here is it?"

The teens froze, the oldest turned and sneered at Josh. "The kid is right, you are nothing but a waste of time and effort. Come on boys, let's go finish our lunch." Drax turned to go back to his table. "Hey… strong kid… wanna sit with us?"

He froze to the offer, but Drax smiled and accepted.

#

"No way!"

"Seriously, that's how you got in? How strong are you?"

The teenagers were taking their turns explaining how they got into the camp, when it came to Drax's turn. They froze at the story. "I heard a rumour about that, Raiden offered to test a kid's strength but refused claiming he could break his arm. All of us here tested our power against him, punching him once in the palm of his hands, he was able to determine if he could work with us or not." said the teen Musashi. "So you were the one who refused, claiming he could break Raiden's arm huh?" He laughed at the story, unable to believe it was true at first, but after speaking with Drax, he began to believe it

Drax blushed at the notion but nodded. "Yeah… they brought a machine instead for me to test my strength. I broke it…"

The table fell silent to him. "You… broke a punching machine?"

"Are they really that hard to break?"

The table froze. "Dude, they use to use those at the heroes association to gauge the strength of potential heroes!" said Musashi. He was the tallest out of the group, he has short black hair yet very muscular. His friends were the similar in size to him too, yet Drax was impressed to how welcoming they were. Reminded him of the manga he read from Pac, Mob Psycho 100.

"Wow… well I didn't really know they would take my warning so seriously, either way though…"

"Say Drax is it?" asked Jun. second tallest in the group yet with medium length brown hair. He wasn't as strong looking as Musashi, but was a close second. "Did anyone tell you, you kinda look like a hero?" he asked.

Inside, Drax was trembling. Shaking at the thought of it all, despite no one else figuring out who his father is, these complete strangers were cluing in! "Yeah…" he lied. "I do get that a lot. In fact, funny story. Last day of school last year, I thought for the hell of it I would dress as Snek when he was an A Class hero. Apparently I was the spitting image of him!"

The group squinted. "Yeah… you do have his look sort of. But everyone knows he never married or had a kid, he was too devoted to being an A Class hero" said the shortest Ryohei.

Drax was laughing. "You guys really remind me of a manga I read all the time. Mob Psycho 100!"

The guys laughed. "That's where our names came from!" said Musashi. He leaned in and whispered. "We don't use our real names, but these ones inspire us to work hard. Their teamwork is inspiring!" he explained.

"Nice!"

Within an hour, the Neo Heroes returned. Ran and Shaw were quick to flag down Drax. "Come on kid!" called Shaw.

"I got to go, it was nice meeting you!"

"Say… Drax. Far be it from me to be asking, but… can you… teach us some stuff?" asked Jun.

He was stunned to the request. "You want to learn from me?"

"Yeah, it you don't want us to ask, that's cool too. But, you seem like a guy who knows what the hell he's doing around here! Not to mention to be invited to train with the Heroes themselves, that's something! What do you say?" asked Musashi.

He smiled. "I'll be happy to!"

The table celebrated as Drax took his tray away and went to meet Shaw and Ran. The two smiled. "Ah, new friends I see? I heard about those kids, great potential, wonderful team work too." Said Shaw.

"Yeah, they are decent guys."

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

The room froze as Josh stood up. "HOW COME HE GETS SPECIAL TREATMENT! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL WITH HIM GETTING TO TRAIN WITH THE NEO HEROES ONE ON ONE!"

The room froze as some of the kids began to share their voice concerns. "Hey! Back off, the kid is a lot stronger than us! He's got skills that none of us possess!" shouted Musashi.

"THEN PROVE IT!" Josh yelled. "PROVE IT, PROVE IT, PROVE IT!" he got the room chanting it. Shaw sighed aloud as he turned down to Drax.

"Very well!" Shaw called. "Everyone in training room A!" The kids began to leave the room, yet Shaw leaned down and whispered to Drax. "You know when I said don't hold back… now is the time to go all out. Understand?"

He nodded, he has to in order to get Josh to shut the hell up!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hunter just got home.

The moment his feet hit the ground, he found his mother waiting for him at the front door. "Inside, quickly!" she said.

She pulled him into the house; Hunter however explained he already knew who 'Veins' was. Not to mention what happened between him and the Soda Pop boys, but granted, they didn't know the dragon monster was him. "Where do you want him?"

"His room." She said.

Hunter made his way towards Amai's room, he was grateful that he would be rid of Amai Mask in his side. It was getting uncomfortable and rather embarrassing. "Damn dad, how did you do this with eight kids?!" he muttered.

He was nearing Amai's room, yet found himself being followed. He should have known as one of the side doors crept open. He turned just far enough to see something vanish rather quickly into the room. Yet as he continued on, he heard them once more. Until…

"Hunter's hiding something!" teased Luna.

He rolled his eyes. "Not now Luna…" he warned as he reached the bookcase.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Eclipsa.

"Not now little sibs, I got to do something first, do you mind? I'll tell you later!" Hunter pleaded. He really wanted to get Amai out of his side already. It was getting too awkward! He pulled down on the book that would open to the room, as the bookshelf parted, his siblings gasped in surprise.

"Whoa… I didn't know there was a room here!" said Akira.

"This is a room for a guest of ours, now, you three need to give me some space here."

"Why?" asked Eclipsa.

"Just give me space!" he snapped.

Luna's arms crossed. "That's mean Hunter! Really mean! I'm telling mommy!"

He sighed. He knows he snapped rather abruptly to them. "Look, I am sorry, I got someone here that I need to get out of me. It's uncomfortable…"

"You can do that too!" said Akira.

"Yes… now, please…"

The three left reluctantly, however they kept peering around the corner to see until the bedroom door closed. He was finally able to get a moment's peace and get Amai out of his side. Hunter uncoiled, he half expected Sweet to fight his way out of him, yet he was surprised. He was calm… in fact. It appeared he passed out! "He has been through some shit…" Hunter muttered as he gently placed him down onto the memory foam floor. Amai kept himself curled up, he didn't move or say a word as Hunter released him. "Shit Sweet, you could have said something about this…" with a sigh, Hunter left the room and allowed Amai to rest.

#

"How come Hunter gets to go into the room? I wanna see who he brought home!" protested Luna.

"No fair mommy, daddy, no fair!" said Eclipsa.

"Girls, you'll see him soon enough, Hunter's friend has been through a lot…"

"Is this Hunter's boyfriend?" asked Luna.

Garou suddenly spray coke everywhere after that comment, some even came out his nose. "No, sweetheart. He's is a friend of Hunter, just as Misty is a friend of yours." Melee explained, but she couldn't stop herself from giggling as Garou dealt with the pain of carbonated soda from burning his nostrils. Hunter then came into the kitchen.

"He's resting now, he never fought me on the way here. Damn, something is wrong with him."

When Garou recovered from the pop incident, he turned to Melee. "Okay, how did you know that was Amai right off the bat?" he asked, his head suddenly tilted to the side as he peered into her eyes. "You've seen him like this before, haven't you?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, once and only once… and you wouldn't believe it either. In fact, it was the very thing that made me stay and work for him, why I took the abusive schedule,"

The family was suddenly all ears as Melee sighed. "It was shortly after my family died. I went to Amai and told him what happened, how much of a mess I was in and the fact that everyone I loved was now dead. The monster wasn't destroyed; no one was strong enough to kill it at the time with a few exceptions, a level Dragon threat that gave a lot of heroes trouble. Not to mention, many of them didn't bother considering it took out my family." She paused as her arms wrapped around herself. "Well… I was walking back home to go over the wreckage, trying to salvage what I could and find the Brawler family records. I barely started when the thing returned. It was going to destroy the rest of the city block!" she paused and then sighed. "I didn't dare to take that thing on, after what happened, I ran… when Amai showed up."

The room froze. "Wait… are you saying…"

Her head nodded. "He didn't see me, I hid myself. There wasn't another soul to be seen for miles. He stood at the end of the street, wearing nothing more than a vest and a pair of worn in blue jeans shorts, it was as if he wanted the monster to see him in his full fury. I watched as the veins took over his whole body, every inch of him became covered in them as he charged at the monster. One shot… was all it took for him to kill it. The gore covered every inch of the street, the blood stains are still embedded in some parts of the pavement if you look. He didn't stop until the thing was nothing more than chunks." She explained. "His body was just as you see it now. A rage within him that brought out the veins in their fullest. When the monster was dead he caught his breath, brushed the gore off his body and then turned back to his former self. He walked away like it was nothing, he never took credit for it either. In fact, I think they chalked the victory up to Blast of all heroes… but it was really Amai that did it in. I never saw him look that intense again, until now."

The family froze to the news. "Shit…"

"Daddy!" protested Luna. "Crap… you say crap!"

"Oh right, she doesn't like swear words. Sorry, crap…" he rolled his eyes to Melee, nothing beats a good swear for Garou. "So, he did that for you, but never said anything about it?"

Melee nodded. "I still don't know why, but I saw it all. It was the reason why perhaps I stayed as long as I did as his assistant. It's why we're helping him now before his reputation gets destroyed."

"Question is, can we help him?" asked Hunter. "Mirror-Mirror sounds like one bad bi…. Girl…" he said catching himself before letting a swear out.

"That, I don't know. From what has been reported, she captures people's reflections and shows who they really are. Some people have killed themselves over what she has revealed, she has also sucked the life out of them like a demonic image-stealing vampire. Dark secrets people have kept to themselves this whole time, surgeries done to appear the way they are to become the people they are… what has been hidden from the world so no one would know the truth…" said Melee as she peered down the hall towards Amai's room. "I always knew there was something more to Amai Mask, I just didn't know what. But I don't think we would even know until he tells us himself."

"You think he's been a monster this whole time?" asked Garou.

"I can't say for certain. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it were true…" she paused. "Where did the triplets go?"

Look about the triplets were gone. Melee looked about, she went down the hall towards their room on the left, but Amai's bedroom door on the right had been opened! Melee was quick to retrieve them, but froze.

Her heart melted as Luna was covering Amai up in blankets. Akira got him a large plush toy to hold on to and Eclipsa got his head under a pillow.

They tucked him in.

She smiled, as the three were quiet and crept out of the room, but froze once they saw her standing there. They hung their heads but Melee only smiled and nudged for them to leave the door to her. She closed it up. But she wondered, how would Amai recover from this?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Snek was on patrols when he got the call. "You got Snek."

"Snek, we have a situation, level tiger threat monster, however we are upgrading it to demon."

He paused as he was told of the problem at hand, a monster or mysterious being that is able to show people's true self by staring into the mirrors on her body. It has driven people mad and suicidal. Also apparently she can suck the life out of those who have lost their minds. He has to keep an eye out for it. "There's one more thing… we were told Amai Mask was in pursuit of it, we haven't heard from him since…"

"Shit…" muttered Snek. "Okay, I'll keep an eye out for it…"

"There is one other too, we have dubbed it Veins, however it hasn't attacked anyone, yet seen with Mirror-Mirror. Keep a close eye out for that one too"

"Will do." Snek hung up the phone as he thought over this monster's intentions. It's attacked movie studios and their actors. Which means it will look for the same kind of target, something out in the open. "Huh… aren't they shooting a movie just out of the city limits?" he thought to himself. To be safe than sorry, Snek made his way there and saw the film crew still going at it. When they called cut, he slithered his way in. "HEY" he called.

Immediately the whole team froze at the sight of him. "You are going to want to close up shop. There's a monster targeting movies and their actors."

The director was a cocky, young guy. He laughed off the threat. "That or are you looking for a part?" he snickered.

Snek's arms crossed. "Yeah, I am SO looking to break into the industry. Listen to me asshole, people have been killed by this thing. It's best you shut down now…"

"Or look and see what the mirror holds for you!"

It was behind him. Snek turned and saw this creature with very human features, yet her skin was silver and covered in mirrors. He froze at one, she keeps the reflections of her victims on her body.

He swore, he saw Amai's reflection in the center of her stomach.

She then turned to the actors, mainly the young actresses. "Let's see what you are hiding…"

As the actors tried to run, Snek cut off the monster. "Not so fast lady… or what ever the hell you are."

She only snickered. "Oh, how cute, the so called monster that acts like a hero!"

"I AM A HERO!" Snek snapped back.

"We'll see about that…" her body began to glow, all of a sudden, Snek's reflection appeared in all of her mirrors. "Mirror, mirror what do you see. Is this a hero standing before me?" they shimmered and shined, some even began to flip about rabidly, distorting the reflection.

Snek couldn't bring himself to look away as he saw his old reflection staring back at him. "Ooo, look at this, Biting Snake Fist Snek, back when he was an A Class hero… what a shame, not to bad looking of a man… now… look at you…" the reflections distorted and became his current look. The serpent staring back at him, yet there were far more disturbing images. They became more and more monster like, to the point he didn't even recognize himself anymore! "Look at what you can become… far from the hero you claim to be!"

Despite it, Snek shook off the notion. "You know what, yeah, it's true… I COULD become something like that, but I ain't! I know who I am, I know what I can do. I know I am a better hero like this than what I was when I was human. So what of it?" he demanded.

CRACK.

Snek and the monster jumped as the mirror that held his reflection cracked! "What… what… NO!" she protested. "What did you do?!"

Snek shrugged. "Nothing, I already knew the truth about my circumstances, my situation. I don't hide from them, I confront them!" He said. "Now… it's best we put an end to you before anyone else gets hurt…" He struck, coiling around her. Snek began to crush Mirror-Mirror.

However, he underestimated how desperate she could become. With the mirrors on her body breaking apart. She grabbed the shards. Snek didn't think much of her strikes as she tried to stab him with the shards on his back. However, he cringed as she managed to embed them into his underbelly. It was enough to get him to release her! "GAH! DAMN IT!" Snek cursed.

He bled but already begun to heal. After hissing through the pain, he turned back, only to fine her gone! "How the hell can it move so fast?"

"Snek!" the movie staff were safe, they were grateful for his help but one took notice of the blood. "You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine… Ow…" he turned himself to his side, there were glass still stuck in him and his body was trying to heal over it.

"We got to get out of here before it comes back." Said a panicked actress.

"Yeah, little trick though, no matter what she tries to take from you. Own it, know whatever it is that you have done to become what you are, claim it and she can't turn it against you." Snek then froze. "That's it… I got to go!"

"Thank you again for your help."

"Yeah, well get the hell out before she tries to come back for round two!"

#

Snek was quick to call in what he learned about the monster. With the information in hand, he went home to tell the family about it. Just as he came through the doors though, he smelt a familiar presence. "Amai?" he muttered.

Slithering into the house, Snek found the family glued to the TV. The just reported his confrontation with the monster, yet there were no reports on the one named Veins as of yet. "So… anyone know what's up with this Veins monster?" he asked.

"It's Amai," said Garou. "He's in his room now."

Snek froze to the news as they showed the glimpse of the monster Veins. "No shit huh?

"CRAP!" protested Luna.

"Sorry, no crap…. Doesn't have the same affect does it?" muttered Snek.

"Garou is struggling too…" whispered Melee.

He turned his focus back down towards the hall. "Should we check on him?"

"Let him sleep. So, you ran into this thing? What happened?" asked Melee.

Snek explained that she caught his reflection. The monster makes one confront everything that makes them who they are and turns it against them. Unless one accepts it. "She tried that on me, but I already know who and what I am. When I said it aloud and didn't try to hide it, she cracked!"

The family froze. "She cracked?" asked Garou.

"Yeah, her mirror that held my reflection, cracked. She appeared to have weakened from it, I nearly got her until she used shards of mirror and stabbed me in my underbelly… damn that still hurts."

Suddenly, the triplets got off the couch. "Show me!" demanded Luna.

"I'm okay now Luna…"

"DO IT!" she protested and pouted.

"Do it or she will turn you over. Even though she's young, she is unbelievable strong, same with Eclipsa and Akira" warned Garou.

With a sigh, Snek turned himself on to his side. The triplets inspected him as Luna noticed something. "There's still glass!" she announced, it didn't take them long to pull it out and discard the shards. When done, Luna ran and got some Band-Aids and put them on Snek. "All better!"

"I think these three is going to be the caregivers of the family." Said Hunter. "They are always looking to help."

"They keep trying to help Alley and Suiryu with Boros too!" snickered Melee. "I wonder what those three are doing now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

City K

It was her biggest project yet! Luckily though, Metal Knight did most of the work before his… untimely end. The mountain as hollowed out, and broken into different floored sections. Alley used that model and adjusted it accordingly, this will be her base, this is where she will make her own Heroes Academy as it were. Alley knows the only way to survive the Neo Heroes is to be on par or better than they are, what better way to do that to train and manage those who want to serve and protect? She has seen them in action, their methods are sloppy to say the least. Not to mention in a report she read, in their first altercation with a level demon monster, five of their heroes were killed.

No one will die on her watch!

She took a moment to marvel at the structure. It was going well. The mountain has been reinforced from the inside, the parts of the spaceship are now integrated into the walls and the power source is flowing throughout the whole building. Alley nodded and smiled at the progress. She has since altered most of Metal Knights scouter drones for the intense work and build up of the mountain fortress. Heading the whole project was her favourite robot, Bofoi. It kept everything on a strict schedule and yet took its time with the various floors to ensure all worked well and were perfect for use. "Bofoi, fantastic job! You and the droids have all exceeded my expectations!" Alley announced proudly.

Bofoi turned and gave a robotic nod. "Your praise is appreciated Miss Brawler. Maintains of all droids is up to task, we have rest periods so none short out in the middle of the project work. Upgrades have been installed and are working beyond original expectations."

"Excellent. Even though you guys are robots, I do expect you to take breaks, understood!" she ordered.

"Noted Miss Brawler. Breaks will commence at 9pm until 8am."

"Perfect… now… where did that husband of mine go?"

"Sparring room, section C."

"Thank you Bofoi, you are so getting an upgrade after this!"

Alley walked through the mountain, there were sparks flying everywhere, metal being welded together and put into place. This is going to be HER heroes association headquarters. Alley feels it won't be long now until the rich investors bail and go to the Neo Heroes, when that happens, she is going to be prepared and ready. As she walked along, she couldn't help but marvel at the alien technology being put into place. The power source from the incubation room stretched for miles on end, she did find a backup power core that was used to ensure this consistent flow of power and has since installed it into the base of the mountain. There would be no electric bills here! The metal once impossible to break through has since bene broken down thanks to the new knowledge she acquired from the alien computers. In fact, she is able to forge such a strong substance now on her own! She even has created nanobots with the same metal. "I will defiantly have to give Genos some of these in his next upgrade…" she said.

It was slowly coming together. Even though they just started construction yesterday!

Alley was going to take her time in getting this built to her liking. A Metal Knight rush job just wasn't in her plans. Especially with technology that now only she knows how to use and maintain!

Arriving at section C, she peered into the sparring room. Boros was going all out against Suiryu, yet, thanks to his monster strength, he was able to keep the toddler at bay! However, she noticed how much damage Suiryu was taking, it won't be long until he could no longer do this with Boros. After all, he seeks to get stronger, he doesn't quite understand the meaning of holding back just yet.

Alley cringed as she heard Suiryu strike the wall rather hard. Yet, much to her surprise, Boros stopped. Suiryu gave in and called it a match. When the two emerged from the room they saw Alley. "The kid can kick my ass!" Suiryu protested.

Boros's arms crossed as he held his head high proudly. "I'm the strongest!"

"Yes, we know you are strong, but you don't have to keep pointing it out!" scolded Alley.

He glared at her. "I'm stronger than you!" he protested. "I don't have to listen to the likes of you either."

"Is that so?" she asked. "Very well. You get to make your own lunch today"

The cocky look vanished. "But… but… I don't know how! This earth food is different, how does one make a meal?!"

Alley then crossed her arms. "Being strong isn't everything now is it Boros?" she asked.

The pout returned to his face, however he looked away. "I'm sorry. Please, make me a lunch…" he asked begrudgingly.

"Okay, but you need to be careful with what you say to people and others. As I said before, strength isn't everything."

She took the two down to a room that was finished, she installed an industrial fridge and filled it with premade meals. All she did was empty everything out and onto a large table. The two helped themselves needless to say. Boros on the other hand shovelled everything he could into his mouth, almost trying to eat everything before Suiryu gets a chance too.

'I can't believe I kept him…' Alley thought to herself. Boros was a challenge to say the least, but what could she have done? She didn't feel right in destroying him, not to mention what if she couldn't? If she had tried and failed, where would that put everyone? It was the lesser of two evils options. At the same time she was observing as to how strong he was growing, he aged faster than anticipated too! He was no bigger than an infant when she found him. In a few weeks, he nearly rivalled the triplets in size!

As they ate, Boros suddenly paused. "Mother figure… you're powerful aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes…" Alley said yet worried as to where the conversation was going.

He ate a little more before stated. "If that is so, then how come you don't do more? Why are you not in control of this city? Why aren't you dominating this world? I have seen your father and he is without a doubt a creature of great power that could EASILY defeat those around him. Why hasn't he taken control of this planet?"

Suiryu smirked. "Is that it? Wondering why we don't run the place?" asked Suiryu.

Boros nodded. "The task appears simple enough." Yet then he paused. "Yet if I am a clone that means the original must have died here by something powerful…"

"There we go, he figured it out!" laughed Suiryu.

"But if it was someone powerful… are you stating it wasn't anyone in your family who did it?"

"Correct" said Alley. "In fact the man you are thinking about is named Saitama. He defeated my father too, yet granted him mercy. Unlike whom you came from Boros, my father wasn't seeking to destroy the world. He did have a very twisted idea about bringing peace to it."

Boros froze to the news. "Your father tried to bring peace to this world?" he asked. "How?"

Alley sighed as he told him the full story. "My father wanted to unite the world in hating and fighting him. He believed to be the great cause that would bring people together, even though he had to make himself to become the monster to do it. A twisted notion of self-sacrifice if you think of it all, but Saitama snapped him out of it. Now, he's a hero, using his strength and power to help the world," Boros was spellbound by it all, yet he still appeared confused.

He paused for a moment, trying to think over what was said and why. Boros then shook his head to it all. "Waste," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Alley demanded.

"Waste of power, potential, he clearly didn't think this through either. I mean, why become something for people to depend upon and look up to? When you can dominate them with raw power!"

Suiryu began to appear worried as he looked to Alley. She sighed aloud to it all. "Boros, I think you need to be taken down a few pegs here. By the sounds of it, you believe one should obey those who are more powerful correct?"

"Yes, survival of the fittest is it not?" he asked and continued to eat.

"And you feel that you have no equal, and there is no one stronger than you than the man I spoke of name Saitama?" she asked.

He nodded his head confidently. "Father figure is proving to no longer be a challenge to me any longer. I doubt there is any other who could pose such a threat or could withstand my power than the one who killed the original…"

"If you feel that way then, I think I got someone who can take you on."

Suiryu appeared worried. "You don't mean…"

"Oh yeah, I do!" Alley stood up from the table and made the call. "Hi, mom…"

#

Boros didn't have to wait long.

Alley smiled as her mom came into the mountain and armed with Alley's trump card… well… cards. "Wow, this is massive!"

"We can play in here?"

"Mommy, how come Alley gets a mountain playhouse!"

Alley smirked as the triplets took in the sight yet paused when they saw Boros. "Wow, he got big!" said Luna.

"Really big, he is nearly as tall as me!" said Akira.

Boros then stared at her oddly. "This… this is suppose to be a worthy adversary?" he demanded.

"Yep," said Alley. "Luna… Boros wants to play with you in the big white room. Can you play with him?"

"I WANT TO!" protested Akira.

"Tell you what, when Luna gets tired, you can take over and then Eclipsa if she wants to play too."

Akira pouted. "Luna never gets tired…"

"Okay! Let's go Bory!"

"BOROS!" he protested.

Alley snickered, Luna called him Bory the first say she saw him. But there was a little secret she forgot to tell Boros about her sister. However, where's the fun in that? With a grin she led the two down to the sparring room, all the while Boros bragged about his strength and power. "This isn't going to be much of a challenge, considering I defeated father figure earlier. What chance do you have against the likes of me?" he questioned Luna.

She said nothing about it, instead her eyes kept wondering about to the walls and how everything sparkled and glowed. Boros was getting cocky to the situation and turned to Alley with a smirk. Alley's mother appeared a little concerned. "You did tell him, right?" she whispered.

Alley shook her head. "He needs to be taken down a few pegs. Best to do it while he is young right?"

Her mother nodded in agreement. The two entered the sparring room as everyone else kept outside and observed through a window. Suiryu however was concerned. "Are you sure about this Als?" he asked.

"Suiryu, what happened a while back when we faced off against 78?"

He paused and thought it over. "The family was nearly killed." He said.

"What happens when my family encounters near death experiences?"

"You get stronger."

"Have you noticed a pattern?" she asked. "Granted, you haven't quite been family long enough, but I am sure it's obvious by now."

She smiled as he tried to think it over. But nothing appeared to have come to mind. "Watch then."

Boros was bragging aloud to Luna how this was merely a pity match. Luna however insisted they weren't fighting. "We're playing, that's what mommy said, you wanted to play with me, so here I am. Let's play!" she called.

The grin on Boros grew. "Very well, let's… play as you say!"

It was like a clash of light, he vanished and yet. The room shook from the impact of the strike. He tried to hit her and yet Luna blocked his blow with a single arm and didn't even flinch! "What… the… he…"

"Heck." Said Alley as she quickly corrected Suiryu before finishing his word. He nodded.

"Yeah… what the heck!"

"Wait for it." Said Alley's mother.

Boros suddenly went all out, trying to strike her down and yet, Luna blocked everything he threw at her. He kept going faster and faster to the point it frustrated him! He pulled back, trying to catch his breath. Luna however wasn't tried the least bit. "Is that it? Are you done already?" she asked.

Boros growled as he began to grow in power. "Oh boy, here we go. He's turning color," muttered Suiryu.

The room began to surge with power, Luna stood there and let him charge himself up. His cocky grin returned until Luna said. "Oh? You can do that too?"

Instantly he froze to the news. "What do you mean I can do that too?" he demanded.

Luna smiled. She began to focus as suddenly her hair began to turn a dark blue! The same power Boros emitted off of his body began to surge off of hers! Her hair became just as dark as his skin; she took a stance and smiled.

Boros growled. Then, he went for round two. "GO LUNA!" cheered Akira and Eclipsa.

The two clashed! The walls shook and trembled as they began to move about the room, faster and faster. Neither one could land a strike against the others, but then again, Luna was only 'playing' with him. She had no intention of striking down or harming him.

Alley saw the look of shock come over Suiryu's face. "Suiryu, remember how I said when the family has been through near death, we get stronger?" she asked. He nodded to her. "When my mother and father went up against Metal Knight, they got hurt pretty badly, not near death but badly hurt. When the twins were born, they were already stronger than my brothers and I. Now, with what happened with clone 78… that WAS near death…"

He froze. Slowly he stared down the triplets. "They are stronger than the twins…"

"Bingo" said Melee. "Also, don't you remember the kids held Boros all the time. My powers kick in a lot sooner than people realize."

Alley smirked as Suiryu's face dropped in sudden shock. "So Luna…"

"Is just as strong, just as capable as Boros is." Said Alley.

KAPOW

The room jumped as Boros hit the wall hard! His body slowly slid down it as Luna stood with a slightly smoldering fist. "I'm thirsty. Want some water?" she asked.

Boros slowly picked himself up, the dark blue skin he once had began to go light again. "Yes," he said begrudgingly. Luna's hair turned back to white as she went over and helped him to his feet.

The two walked out, Luna skipped out of the room, as Boros appeared ashamed of himself. He turned to Alley before looking away embarrassed to what just occurred. Alley leaned down and picked him up off the ground. She held him just before her face before stating. "Now, what have we learned?"

"Strength isn't everything, nor do I underestimate my opponents…" he muttered.

"And…"

He swallowed his pride. "I will do better to listen to mother and father figure from now on."

"That's all I ask." Alley held him close as she felt him rest his head on her shoulder. "There's nothing wrong about getting stronger. But when you force that strength on to others, it makes you weak." He didn't say anything else as he cuddled in a little closer to her. Despite the small horns, he didn't mind them by the looks of it.

"Alley, there's something you and Suiryu need to know before you come home. We have a situation, and it involved Amai Mask…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He slowly came too.

Amai's mind was racing after the incident, what Mirror-Mirror did was unforgivable, and yet he can't bring himself to return to his original state. But he wondered, where was he?

He remembered running, and then the sound of the Soda Pop Boys following and calling out his name. They saw what he became and were no doubt looking to expose him to the world. The Amai Mask people knew has a different side, and he hid it from his adoring fans.

He truly wore a 'Sweet Mask'.

The shock of it all snapped him awake. He gasped and sat up before taking in his surroundings. Slowly, Amai realized he was someplace safe. The memory foam floor was a good indication of that, yet, he tried to figure out where the plush toy came from!

"About time you woke up."

Amai turned and tried to hide his face. "Please, don't look at me!" he begged. Amai cringed as he heard his own voice. It too changed. It was deep and abrasive.

"We've seen it… we've all seen it."

Slowly, his arms lowered as he took notice of who was in his room. "Goliath?" he whispered.

It was the first time he really noticed the features on the young son of Garou. There were indeed strong similarities between each other. He even stood like him! Goliath then began to approach him, holding a piece of paper. "I took liberty and got this started for you…" he explained.

Amai kept on the ground yet reach up for the sheet, he took it rather aggressively and read it over. "I, Amai Mask here by… resign… what is this!?" he demanded, snapping to his feet he confronted Goliath on the matter. "I am not leaving the association!"

There was no look of sympathy on the face of Goliath, he stared at him oddly, almost disgusted. "How do you plan on being a hero… looking like that? I mean, they do have standards"

The air was knocked out of his lungs, he was right. Amai peered down at the paper once more, but his eyes kept drifting to his arm. The damn veins haven't receded the least bit. Suddenly, the paper was wrenched from his hands. Goliath tore it up and then gave a small laugh. "Now, you know how Max and Snek felt after they were turned against their will."

He froze. This was for him to feel empathy!? Goliath snapped him out of his shocked state with a firm slap on to his back. "Come on, we're having dinner. You got to be hungry. Saitama and Genos are over too!"

"I… I can't." he whispered.

Goliath rolled his eyes. "Remember when I said we all knew what you looked like? We do, even those two! So come on and get dinner!"

Amai's legs trembled as he slowly made his way to the door. He nearly couldn't bring himself to cross the threshold, Goliath walked on ahead, and yet the courage to leave the room went with him. He stared down at the floor, the world appears to be a more startling place. "AMAI, AMAI, AMAI!" sang the voice of a young child. He stumbled back and on to the floor once more as three came around the corner and towards him. One with long white hair froze at the sight of him. "Aren't you hungry?!" she asked.

His stomach roared.

"Yep, he has an unhappy tummy, come on! Mommy made a big meal!" said the girl with black hair.

The son approached, he grabbed Amai by the arm and effortlessly brought him to his feet. From there he refused to let go! The girls got in behind him and started pushing his legs forward. "It is getting cold, come on Amai! It's better nice and hot!"

He couldn't resist them, they forced him down the hall, around the corner and into the kitchen. When he saw everyone staring at him, he froze in fear. His legs trembled again as he wanted to curl up and hide. Yet, it was Saitama of all people who said. "You guys just realized he looked like this?"

Amai felt the wind knocked out of him once more, he turned to Saitama who kept eating. "You… you knew, this whole time?" he whispered. "Why… why didn't you say anything!?"

Saitama froze for a moment. "I thought everyone knew you looked like that. Far be it from me to judge what people idolize these days. I thought that's how you got your name, Sweet Mask."

The nerves in him settled, Amai was more at ease as he approached the table. "Help yourself, we made plenty" announced Pac.

Despite the invite to join, Amai hesitated to sit down. He didn't quite know where he could. Until a small hand reach out and took his hand. "Sit next to me Amai!" called Luna. "Mommy and Pac made a delicious supper!"

He gave a brief smile as he eased himself down on to the chair. He was cautious as he reached for a bowl, yet jumped as it was crushed in his hands. He froze, he couldn't control his own strength. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Meh, not the first bowl that was broken in this house." Said Garou.

Goliath smirked as he levitated a new one on to the table. It hovered just over the hot pot and fixings. "What do you want, I'll make it." He asked Amai.

He gave his request for what he wanted for his Hot Pot, Goliath obliged and made his meal. When it was placed before him, he gave a gracious nod. "Thank you for the meal." And ate.

Such taste began wash over his pallet, the taste and flavour of it all was perfect and savoury. The meat tender, the noodles firm and the veggies perfect. He ate bowl after bowl of hot pot. Nearly four by the end of it all, he gave a content sigh. "Fantastic…" he purred.

The table then paused and began to look at him oddly. "Huh, your hair is growing back." Said Melee.

Amai paused as he ran his hands over his scalp, he began to feel strands of hair once more when there was none before. Saitama sneered. "Show off"

"Wh…why is this happening? How? I haven't done anything!" Amai protested.

"Snek said something earlier, if you own up to what you are, what the monster took away from you, you regain yourself and she gets hurt from it." Said Goliath. "You didn't want to show the table what you looked like, but, here you are sharing a meal with us. I guess the old you wouldn't have done such a thing." Goliath paused but smirked. "Problem is with you, it would be showing the world what you are, and you won't do that if you want to turn back completely."

He hung his head. "I can't… I just can't. Not now…" he whispered.

"Well in any case, I think I said before I ain't having you live here rent free!" announced Garou.

Amai froze. "Please… I can't be seen right now. I'll do anything if you let me stay. Please, I beg of you!" He froze. "Wait… what is that!" he protested and pointed to Boros.

The one eye alien sneered back at him. "Boros, one of the aliens from the dark matter thieves that destroyed City A years ago. The aliens had a containment chamber in the ship, clones of themselves in case they failed. Only one survived and he's… sort of my adopted son right now." Explained Alley.

"This isn't…"

"Any of your concern!" scolded Suiryu. "Mind you, you are in Garou's house, his rules. Respect them!"

"Wow… father mode just activated in him" snickered Garou. "But it's true, he's family, so hands off. Now… about an arrangement, how to earn your keep…" he gently tapped the spoon he was using to eat against his chin in thought. Then, the idea much of jumped into his head. A devious grin came over the face of the human monster. "Ah. Perfect. Luna, Eclipsa, Akira… meet your new nanny! Amai!"

The triplets looked to Amai with excitement. "We get to keep him!" asked Luna.

"For now."

Amai on the other hand had never felt more fearful in his life!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Neo Heroes Training camp.

Drax stood at the ready. Before him Shaw stood rather relaxed as all the other students gathered and watched. Thanks to Josh, he had to show everyone why he wasn't participating in their training program. Shaw merely smiled to Drax, and mouthed for him to 'go all out,' he nodded.

The students were kept far back, Ran stood as interference in case the two got a little carried away and fought too close to the other students watching the event. "READY!" Ran called.

The stances were taken.

"HOLD IT!"

Suddenly, Drax and Shaw broke their focus as Accel and Raiden stormed into the room. "What the hell is going on here!" Accel roared.

Ran tried to explain everything, yet Josh stood up. "We want to see what makes him so special! He gets to train with the Neo Heroes hands on, we don't!" he protested.

Accel paused and stared down Josh. "He has power and strength that many of you don't even possess!" he snapped back.

"We want him to prove it!"

Ran was quick to explain to Accel it was for the best. "The children have been targeting him when he eats his meals. Let them see and they will understand why he is being trained with the likes of us and not them."

With a sigh, Accel accepted the notion. "Very well." He gave a nod to Drax and Shaw. With that Ran announced for them to take their position once more. The two stood at the ready. "GO!"

The first clash alone caused a devastating affect. The winds whipped about in the room, the children were blown back a little as many found the floor shake under them. Then, when the strikes were exchanged, the two went all out. Moving too fast to be seen, striking hard enough that the children themselves could feel in impact. It felt like when one stand next to a massive drum set, the vibration that echoes through their chests and body, making it tremble.

CRASH!

Drax hit the wall hard!

Yet he was quick to recover and return the strike to Shaw.

SMASH

The kids cringed to the sound of flesh against wall, yet Shaw was quick to shake it off. "ENOUGH" shouted Accel.

The two came to a stop, Drax turned to the other kids and found their mouths hung open in stunned silence. That was until the teenagers he befriended stood up and applauded. "YEAH DRAX!"

"NICE MOVES!"

He smiled and gave a gracious nod to them. He cleared a little blood from his lip and yet smiled to it all. He proved his point. Shaw smirked as he turned to the children. "Now, does everyone see why he trains with us and not you?" he questioned.

Only nods came from the children. "Good, now back to your lessons! Drax, take some time to recover. I need a moment too, those were some strong strikes!"

The two sat down as the children left the room with Raiden. Accel kept peering down at Drax and smiled. "Not even I can keep up with him, Shaw is something huh?"

"He's still holding back." Said Drax. "He went easy on me."

The news stunned Accel as Shaw merely smirked. "It's true, but he's getting stronger, he did go all out for this, but as we fought I felt his strength grow. The kid has great potential to grow!"

"All the more reason for him to join us. What do you say kid, want to be a Neo Hero?" Accel questioned.

"He's just a kid!" protested Ran. "He's strong, but he is not fighting monster ready!"

"But we can train him to be, his strength is phenomenal! His skills, unprecedented for a child! He has to become a Neo Hero!" Accel smiled as he looked down to Drax once more. "What do you say?"

He wasn't quite expecting this. Drax knew Accel had his eye on him, but now, he wants him IN the Neo Heroes? But… what if he gets in too deep? "I… want to think about it." He said.

"Fair enough, Ooo, your lip is pretty bad, go see the doc we got here. He can fix you right up!"

Drax nodded as Accel led him to the doctor's office. It was just down the hall to the right. Accel knocked before walking in with him. The doctor appeared to be a laid back guy, however, Drax froze a little. He appeared familiar in a sense. He had long blond hair and blue eyes, yet his face was much alike Dr. Genus! "Ah, the prodigy! Ooo, bloody lip I see, come here, let's see if it need stitches." He even sounded like him!

Drax sat down a little reluctantly, however a quick swab and inspection, the doctor merely but a little medication on it. The wound stun but it stopped bleeding. "Nope, no stitches needed, well done!"

"Kid, this here is Dr. Evo, best one I have ever come across!"

"Pleased to meet you sir."

"Pleasure is mine, it's not every day I see the future of the Neo Heroes sit across from me!"

"I don't know about that!" protested Drax.

"Don't be so modest! Now, I think you need to rest up before your next session. Try and avoid being hit, that's part of the job." Dr. Evo whispered the last part. Drax smiled and nodded. Accel took him out and decided to show Drax to his sleeping chambers. He would be sharing with the other kids attending camp.

#

"NO WAY!"

"I WAS HOPING IT WAS YOU!"

He froze the moment he go into the housing part of the Neo Heroes camp. He just crossed the threshold of the door with his things, when he saw the guys from lunch. They were going to be his roommates! "Drax! Great to see you, come on in, your room is all set up!"

"I'll leave you guys to it, rest up and be ready for dinner at 6!" announced Accel.

When the door closed, the guys all turned to Drax, smiling with great anticipation. "You…were… amazing!" said Jun.

"I never knew you could move so fast! Remarkable power too" announced Hiroshi.

"You promised to show us some moves, right?" asked Musashi.

Drax smiled. "Let's go outside then!"

"YEAH!"

The teens followed him out, they went to the back of the housing unit where they stood at attention and ready to learn. Drax smiled once more and explained some of the basics. "As intense as you guys are, you need to relax. In a tense state it slows down your movements, strikes and reflects, think about it, when something is stiff it cannot move properly, right?" he questioned.

The group nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that is true." Said Musashi.

"First thing we got to do is get you to settle and relax. Know that as much as you want to be intense in battle. Being loose is just as important, now, settle yourselves, clear your minds, breath!"

The group did that, but they were still on edge, no doubt excited to learn and the thrill of a lesson that will make them grow as heroes. "Still too tense." Drax announced. "Okay, let's do a test. One at a time, I am going to try and strike, you, but I won't hit you. Your goal is to stop the blow." He announced.

They nodded in agreement. Musashi went first. "Now, I want you to prepare yourself, as if you are going in for battle. How would you be ready? What's your stance and posture?"

Musashi crouched down, his body was in a tense state and ready to sprint into action. "Okay, are you ready to try and stop me then?"

"Bring it on Drax!"

"Someone tell us when to go so I don't catch him off guard that much."

Jun stepped forward. "Ready… GO!"

Before Musashi could move, Drax's hand was inches before his face. He fell back in shock as the other guys were in aw of it. "Too tense, you had no time to process or calculate where I was going, you couldn't dodge that even if I hit you."

"Damn it…" muttered Musashi.

But they were all like this, too tense to move, none of them could bring themselves to react let alone guess where he would strike. He rendered all of them silent. "As I said, nothing wrong with being battle ready, but you got to be flexible!" He paused for a moment. "I got a martial art that will help teach you that if you want to learn it. Biting Snake Fist, it will teach you to move and go with the punches."

They froze. "Isn't that the technique Snek use to use before he became an M Class Dragon?" asked Jun.

"It is. It's versatile if you think about it. Think of the snake, despite how it is coiled, it is still in a state of motion and movement, it can avoid and land strikes at the same time. The moves can allow you to dodge and weave attack and yet get in close, that way your strength can be used to its full potential."

The teens exchanged a look of surprise among each other. "We… don't know martial arts."

"That's fine, I can teach you if you want to learn."

"YEAH!" they shouted with great enthusiasm. "Can we start now!?"

Drax shrugged. "What the hell, why not!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nanny…

He kept thinking it over and over again in his mind, Garou taking advantage of him in his moment of shame and weakness. He made him the nanny of the triplets until farther notice. "This is unbefitting of me!" Amai growled when he returned to his room. Despite having a wonderful meal, he was insulted with the task now thrown at him.

"AMAI, AMAI, AMAI!" the triplets sang.

He already cringed as they barged into his room. "Amai, we want to play!" said Eclipsa.

"Yeah, play with us!" called Luna.

"I wanna play too!" said Akira.

He sighed to it all. "Very well, how do you wish to play?" he asked.

The triplets looked between each other and then smiled back at him. "Dress up!" they announced.

"Dress up…" muttered Sweet Mask. "Very well, as what?"

"Things!" the children said. "We don't know what to be yet, but we were playing before with Snek… Snek's good at playing with us."

'_Of course, he would be the one to leave the children with!_' He thought. Amai smiled. "How about we go ask Snek what to dress up as?" he said.

"OKAY!" the triplets ran off, Amai close behind and a part of him was hoping the children would rather play with Snek than himself. They got into his room and called out. "Snek! Snek! Amai needs help playing dress up!"

'_What?_' he thought. '_No, you get HIM to play dress up with you! Not me!_'

Snek slinked out from his room. "Oh, is that so? Well then, I guess we have to show him how to play don't we?"

"YEAH!"

#

"I am not the least bit amused by this…"

Amai has been seated in a chair, from there, the triplets went to town dressing him up! There was makeup, costumes and all sorts of things to wear, and yet he wondered where the hell the children got all the clothing! His face has been painted pure white with hints of eye shadow and blush. He wore a feather boa along with a fedora hat. "I still think he is missing something…" said Luna.

"Agreed, now what goes with a fedora?" asked Snek.

"Quite helping them!" Amai growled through his teeth.

Snek couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He burst over cackling aloud. "Okay, okay, you three got to stop, he's suffered enough!" he said.

The triplets snickered as well. "That was funny, I didn't think he would let us put makeup on him!" said Eclipsa.

"Yeah or wear a feather boa!" laughed Akira.

Amai was confused. "What…"

"This was just a gag! We're pulling your leg here Amai!" said Snek. "Oh God, I need a moment, damn it where's my camera!"

"NO! YOU DO NOT PHOTOGRAPH ME LIKE THIS!"

"Relax, I wouldn't do that to you anyway. Okay kids, let Amai wash up, I am sure he will read to you before bed okay?"

The triplets giggled as he left the room on his own accord. He tore off the boa and tossed the hat to the side. Yet the moment he left the room, the whole family was gathered around laughing at his misfortune! "Not… one… word…" he warned.

"Oh man, why didn't we do this to punish him before he became the serpent?" asked Garou.

"The triplets are very convincing when they need to be, besides, we didn't have any kids young enough to pull this off." Laughed Melee.

He sneered at the family. "You are taking advantage of my situation…"

"Yeah, we are." Said Hunter. "Got to admit, you do pull off a fedora well!"

He slammed the door to the bathroom and got the make up off his face. When he was cleaned again, Amai began to stare into the mirror. The veins… they were receding! He paused at the discovery, his hand gently skimmed over his cheek as he could feel the one raised veins decrease in size. "How…" he wondered. Yet shook his head to it all.

Once cleaned, he sighed as he ventured back to the Triplet's room. He walked in yet paused. There was Snek on his back, the triplets laid on him near his chest as he read them a story. He paused from the tale and smirked. "Oh look, the nanny is back."

"But the book isn't done yet!" protested Luna.

"I know. Amai, take it home. Finish the story for the kids and make sure you do voices!"

He begrudgingly took the book, yet he was familiar with the story. For the next twenty minute, he gave a wonderful performance. Amai did the voices and even acted out some of the story before the children. By the time he reached the end, the three passed out on Snek. "Well done," he whispered.

With assistance, Amai got the kids to bed and tucked in for the night. Snek slipped out before a final check could be done. Garou and Melee would slip in and kiss them good night before closing the door.

They got down the hall when Garou gave a nod of approval. "Not bad, not bad at all!" he said.

"Your acting skills will benefit you with those three," said Snek. "As for me, I need something to eat!"

"I'll go with you Snek!" called Goliath.

Amai sighed as the two walked out of the house. "I wish I could do that…" he muttered.

"Soon enough, I got to admit, you are looking more like yourself than you did at supper." Said Melee.

"How though? How is it possible?" he asked.

"Who knows for sure Amai, but for now, keep doing what you're doing. I'm sure it will all make sense soon enough. Just as soon as that bitch makes an appearance, we shatter her!" said Garou.

Amai nodded. "Will that cure me though? She has taken so much, those whose lives have been lost to her only made the monster stronger."

"We will find out as much as we can before delivering the finishing blow." Promised Melee. "In the mean time, we will be sure you are comfortable here, Amai. The triplets won't ride you too much, they are very complacent with small things. Reading to them mainly."

He nodded, as Garou continued to snicker. "I still can't believe you let them put makeup on you!"

"Shut the hell up!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It's still on the loose, so is the mysterious being we have dubbed Veins. Now, last reports indicated that Amai Mask was in pursuit of the monster Mirror-Mirror, we haven't heard from him since. People, this was a week ago," announced Sitch.

It was a typical meeting at the Association. Well sort of, Garou and Melee began to take notice of the empty seats around the table. Heroes who would normally be here, weren't. Yet, the focus was on the mysterious being, Mirror-Mirror has been elusive to say the least. She knows well enough to hide and keep out of sight until the heat dies down. That's one of the worst monsters to face in Snek's eyes. Human sized ones! Yet, with recent event, people are inquiring about Amai. He hasn't checked in, nor has he made any media appearances. "Does anyone know where A class hole went to?" demanded Tatsumaki.

Suddenly a knock came to the meeting room door. Sitch was stunned as the Soda Pop Boys rushed into the room. "We know what happened to Amai! That thing you called Veins, it's him!" said Fantas with the biggest grin on his face.

The room froze. "HIM?" demanded Atomic. "Yeah, right!" he snickered.

"His voice changed, call him! We will prove it's him!"

Sitch decided to humour them, he called Amai's number and placed the whole thing on speaker phone. The phone rang and rang, the room began to grow suspicious to it all until finally.

"Amai Mask here."

"Amai! Where have you been! It's been a week, you have not checked in or done a report!" said Sitch.

"It has become quite the situation to say the least Sitch. This mysterious being is after movie stars. I am not one to hide, however it has become aware that there are those who flock to me in public, naturally it would make a prime target for this creature to strike. I have opted to take myself out of the public eye for the moment, and rest assured… this is the very last thing I wish to do…"

CRASH

SMASH

"AMAI! PLAY WITH MEEEEEE!"

The room froze. "Sweet Mask… where are you?" asked Sitch.

A disgruntled sigh came over the phone. "Where else can I stay out of the public eye… I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT!"

The room jumped to his tone. "Amai…" Sitch asked with great uncertainty.

"Is that a phone? Let me see!" suddenly the room filled with the sound of someone pressing random numbers.

"I said no! I am using it right now taking a very important call!"

"Is mommy and daddy there? Can I say hi?"

He sighed. "Very well…"

"HI MOMMY, HI DADDY! AMAI IS BEING FUN!"

"Good to hear sweetheart, go easy on him, he not use to children." Said Garou.

The room froze as they stopped and stared at him.

"Sitch I must go, these children are monsters!"

"Amai, what does this do?"

"I SAID DON'T!..."

The dial tone filled the room. There was not a sound from any of the heroes as Tatsumaki glared at Garou and Melee. "You got him at your house… babysitting!"

"Best way to keep him entertained to say the least." Snickered Melee.

Snek however wondered how Amai got his voice back. It was true that his voice was deeper and distorted, how did he get it so clear?

#

At Garou's…

Amai and the kids were having a lazy day on the couch. They didn't mind the least bit to his appearance, they never brought up his veins, and yet, he couldn't help but feel comfortable! "This… is nice." He said.

Yet the moment those words left his lips, his hero association phone went off. Amai froze to it. He couldn't answer it. God knows if anyone heard his voice right now they would know something was wrong! "Are you going to answer it?" asked Luna.

"He can't." called Goliath as he reached for the phone. "Bro, sisters. I need you to make it sound like chaos in here, can you do that?"

They smiled. Sliding off the couch the triplets oddly enough stretched themselves out as Goliath cleared his voice and did some test pitches until he was satisfied with his vocal warm up. "What are you…" before Amai could demand an answer, Goliath answered the phone.

"Amai Mask here…"

Sweet Mask froze.

Goliath could mimic his voice perfectly, he carried on a full conversation and even hit the annoyed tone he gets when something isn't going his way. Suddenly, he did a motion with his hands giving the signal to the triplets to act out. They began screaming and making loud banging sounds, Akira took the bowl Amai broke yesterday and shattered it farther. Luna would act out and toy with the phone as she was able to reach her hands in under Goliath's cheek and press the random buttons.

It was perfect, even to the point where he hung up. Amai couldn't believe it as he found himself applauding. "Well done, that was… perfect!" he announced.

"A little practise and I can sing like you too!" Goliath said with a smirk as he tossed the phone back at him. "I got you covered if someone calls, so just let me know if your phone goes off."

Luna however appeared confused, as did Eclipsa and Akira. "Amai sounds like that?" asked Eclipsa.

Goliath leaned down. "Indeed, he does, yet with the way he is right now he doesn't have his usual voice. Nor control over his strength."

The triplets nodded. Luna then appeared worried. "Where's Bory!?"

"Boros." Corrected Goliath. "He's in Alley's room resting… huh, it's not like him to sleep this long… I'll be right back."

Amai sighed to it all, he kept looking back at his hands and then the veins that still refused to vanish. Frustration began to fill him, this was simple for him to control and command, why of all times does it fail now?! He rubbed his eyes out of anger, trying to make sense of it all.

"Mr. Amai…" he stopped his actions as he looked to Akira. "I think you look cool"

His heart melted. "Thank you." He whispered. "I just wish I felt as cool as you think I am."

"You could try!" he insisted. "Mr. Amai, it's not that hard,"

He laughed at the little one's words, yet before he could speak, Goliath returned with a much larger looking Boros. He grew overnight! He stood a good foot taller than the triplets now, even he was admiring his growth spurt. "Huh, happened a lot quicker than anticipated…" he said.

"Bory got bigger!" said Luna.

"Boros!" he protested.

She laughed. "I know, I just like calling you Bory,"

He rolled his eye to it all. "What sustenance do we have?"

Amai still didn't like this, he wouldn't hesitate to kill the creature where he stood, however, given his situation it was best to bide his time and observe. If he did anything now, no doubt Garou and the family would expose him to the world. "Well if you wish, I can make you a meal if you are all hungry." Amai announced.

"You cook?" asked Goliath.

"I have learned ever since Melee told me to pull my weight when I was a serpent, I decided to take her advice and learn to make meals for myself. I have specialized in one…"

#

The table was in a moment of aw.

Before them stacked layer upon layer of the biggest and fluffiest pancakes. Goliath himself appeared impressed. "Wow, you can make these? Even mom has trouble with this recipe," he asked.

Amai smirked. "I do enjoy fluffy pancake, try them and see if they are good." They were topped with fresh fruit and a dusting of icing sugar for an extra boost of sweetness.

The triplets dove right in. They took one bite and froze. "Whoa…" whispered Eclipsa.

"Yeah… whoa…" they dug in and inhaled their plate. Boros appeared reluctant.

He examined the stack and looked back at Amai with great suspicion. "I have yet to eat an offering that has not been prepared by mother figure or her mother figure…" he paused and stared at the stack again. "Is this indeed safe?" he questioned Goliath.

"I'm on my second plate!"

Goliath watched on as Boros finally took a taste of it. The moment the pancake hit his tongue. He froze. His eye widened as the fork slipped from his hand. "This… this is incredible!" He suddenly lunged and devoured the stack before him, merely opening his mouth and shoving his face into it! "MORE!... please…" he said.

Amai smirked as he made another batch. All in all they went through twenty pancakes, Boros who couldn't get enough of them ate most. "Such sustenance… never have I tasted such wonders. Even in the past life has no memory of a delicate and yet delicious meal…"

"Wait, you remember what happened in your past life?" asked Amai.

"Indeed. I recall all from past life, and yet the more I live with mother and father figure, I feel those memories are not to be recalled… what I considered great victories are nothing more than petty battles to prove to myself how powerful I was to others… and the lives I took were for not." Boros paused as he began to stare off into the distance. "I still seek to become the strongest being in the universe, yet mother figure has told me that I should also learn other things than pure strength." He paused and laughed. "Perhaps I need to learn to make these delicate and yet delicious sustenance for myself."

"You never considered learning other skills besides battling?" asked Goliath. "That would be foolish of a warrior!"

Boros paused and thought over what was said. "Indeed, what matters if one is the strongest, if they are unable to provide for themselves. As I recall, my crew would take what was needed from those we conquered, we didn't provide for ourselves…"

Amai glared at Boros. "I wondered, why did you take a city like City A off the map? Was that truly necessary?" he questioned in a spiteful tone.

Boros appeared embarrassed. "We went by the energy signatures registered, it had picked up the strongest beings of that world in a single location. The blast was to test and see if they were capable of surviving, if they were, then they would possibly be strong enough to face me…"

"You killed many…" Amai said, yet he clenched his teeth in rage. "So many died because of it!"

It was the first time Goliath saw the look of shame on Boros's face. He turned away and nodded. "You planet and countless others… Perhaps this is why mother figure kept me alive… to see if perhaps amends can be made. I cannot bring those who I have killed back, but in this life, perhaps I can save those from other threats."

Sweet Mask said nothing more. However Eclipsa said. "Mistakes happen, if you don't learn from them, then they will more than just mistakes."

"It's true, but as Alley said, she thinks she can help raise Bory to become a hero!" announced Luna.

"I think he would make a cool hero," said Akira.

Boros smiled to their words. Amai didn't trust him by the looks of it. "I think so too, but it's all going to depend on Boros, right?"

He nodded. "I wish to go see mother and father figure…" he stood up from the table, yet Goliath was quick to stop him.

"Whoa there, you know the rule!" he protested.

"Indeed, which is my mother figure made this for me." There was a strange device on his wrist. One push of the button and he became surrounded in this nano tech. One moment, he looked alien, the next, he appeared to take on Suiryu's appearance and traces of Alley. He did appear like their son!

"What's the name you go by out in the world?" Goliath asked.

He smirked and looked to Luna. "Bory." He said. "Now then, I am going to seek mother figure. She must be back at City K by now, I wish to help her with the project she is on."

"Be careful and don't get into trouble!" warned Goliath.

"Bye Bory!" the triplets called as he left the house.

"Are you certain this was smart? He's allow out in public now?!" demanded Amai.

"He's learned a good lesson recently, Luna kicked his ass."

"BUTT!" she protested. "And I didn't kick it, we were just playing!"

"Oh… I see…" The triplets finished up their meal and were quick to go off to the playroom. Amai cleaned up the dishes, yet Goliath kept himself at the table.

"It hasn't been easy, has it?" Goliath asked.

Amai kept silent. "I've just regained control of my own strength…" he muttered. He suddenly stopped doing dishes before turning away from the sink. "What am I going to do? This monster is too elusive, she knows how to stay out of sight and is now aware that her weakness has been exposed! Goliath… if she isn't stopped soon, I don't want to live looking like this!"

"You can't mean that."

Yet looking to the face of Amai, he saw how serious and desperate he was. "Goliath… all people know me as is Sweet Mask. The most popular actor, singer and model of their time… if I have none of that… I am no one!"

"You're a hero still, granted a brutal, merciless hero." Goliath said. "But also I think part of you is too afraid to confront who you really are. Which is why Snek wasn't affected. He knew what he had become, he has accepted it… why can you accept you for who you are? This is the source of your strength and power is it not? If you didn't have this, what would you be?"

Amai was quiet. "I don't wish to speak of this any farther…"

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me." Goliath walked out yet paused as he saw Amai still struggling with himself. If only he could look beyond what he is. He didn't notice the veins receding on his arms when he spoke with Boros…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Boros was allow to take in the world, according to mother figure, she would walk him about and show him various places to go. Where to eat and if someone needs help, where to take them if they are injured or require assistance. He never really observed people of the planets he invaded. It was merely find their strongest warrior, battle them and see who was the better fighter. '_No wonder I got board… the same mundane thing over and over again. I fought well, but what did it prove? No one speaks or sings of my glory, no one knew I existed here._' He thought.

He continued on until something caught his eye. Granted he possesses two, one was embedded in his chest. It's quite good at catch things he wouldn't normally see as he walks taller than most. Yet this time he saw it. A man being attacked with a knife. "SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" the man begged on the ground.

'_Before I would assume it was survival of the fittest, yet mother figure has explained there are those who push their power on to others. Besides the one who appears to be the strongest is only so due to what is in his hand…_' He didn't hesitate. Despite appearing like a twelve year old, he approached the men.

"That's enough!" he called. Despite his voice sounding deep and demanding, it did nothing to stop the other with the blade. Especially since he still sounded like a child.

"Stay out of this you little bastard! I won't hesitate to stab a kid!" the man warned.

"I can't, not when you, yourself are not the strongest being here…" He moved fast, he wrenched the man's arm back fast and hard… breaking it in the process. The man screamed out in agony as his arms flopped to his side, the blade dropped out of his hand and his victim got to his feet once more. "Now, you are harmed… I need to take you to a medical facility…"

"Step aside son, we will take it from here…" Boros turned and saw police officers. He nodded and went on his way.

"Mother figure states if they come and insist on taking control of the situation, allow them so." He said to himself. "It is not a sign of weakness to allow such event to happen, but strength to show you are able to listen and assist others. If one refuses then they can also be seen as someone who is bad."

As he observed the world, he found it was full of different kinds of people. There were nice, loud, rude, violent, angry, cheerful… all sorts and yet not one of them is the same as the other. "Young man! Young man!" Boros paused as he heard the voice grow louder and louder from behind his back, he turned and saw the man he helped. He was rather fluster by the look of his face, but he was smiling to him. "That was very brave of you back there, thank you very much for your help. Can I get you anything? Would you like a pop or a lunch? I wish to buy it for you!"

'_Rewards? There are rewards for doing good?_' Boros thought. "The gift of gratitude is appreciated however I am well fed for the time being and my thirst is no issue, a reward is not needed. I am glad to know you are safe." He continued on.

He wondered though why the man was confused. Was it the way he refused the offer of a reward? It didn't matter to him. Life on earth was something different. His past memories revealed that he never really stepped foot on a planet when he challenged their champion or strongest to battle. He never looked at the people, how they lived, their way of life or anything. In fact, Boros knew nothing of other peoples. All that mattered to him was strength and power.

Yet why of all times is he starting to see and learn things differently?

"I wonder if mother and father figure have an effect on my training. I do feel as strong as I was before at this stage of growth, and yet I do not crave more power as of yet. Instead, my mind wants to see and learn of other things… Curious…" he said to himself.

He took notice as to how people stopped and stared at him, he paused as he peered into the window. He bore Suiryu's hair and eyes, yet had his mother's face and features of her own father in his. He was a very strong looking twelve year old in the mortal eyes, perhaps that is why they stared at him. '_I wonder what I can do next to become stronger… I wonder if Saitama could train with me? Then again, I have yet to challenge or face Mother figure's own father… could he be a worthy adversary?_' he thought to himself.

Then, he would notice the Neo Heroes.

Once more they targeted Snek for being what he is, he was always the easiest one to go after. Boros didn't quite know what to make of him as of yet. A warrior without legs wasn't uncommon to him, yet he hasn't seen Snek in action or quite understood his strength. Yet mother figure always said to him, you help family. Snek is family.

He approached as the Neo Heroes did their teasing circle around the serpent man. He hissed at them and insisted they back off. "I told you punk asses before, you leave me the hell alone!" Snek protested.

Yet they continued to circle.

"He's out of your realm of power and understanding." Boros called.

The Neo Heroes froze and stared down at him. "Look kid, this isn't your fight!"

"It has become it. Stand down!" he demanded.

The Neo Heroes snickered aloud. "Look kid, that there is a monster… we don't like monsters."

"To my understanding, he is known as an M Class Dragon, a division of heroes at the Heroes Association, far more powerful than those below his rank. I think you are the ones misinformed." He sighed to it all. "It matters not, even I can defeat you with ease and none of you will understand or can do anything to stop my strikes…"

There were ten of them. They froze to his words. "Wait, what? You think… you're just a kid!"

"I wouldn't be ignoring him if I were you…" warned Snek. He suddenly coiled himself up and appeared a lot more relaxed than before. "But far be it from me to tell you that."

"You have been given the initial warning required for you to retreat if you so choose. Now, if you wish to remain and battle, far be it from me to convince you otherwise."

"What is with this kid?" one whispered. "He speaks… weird…"

The leader of this band of Neo Heroes smirked. He was a tall and muscular man, however he snickered to the notion. "You know what kid, fine, let's see what you got!"

The Neo Heroes began to circle him. Boros rolled his eyes to it all. "You are most fortunate that mother figure taught me how to restrain my power. Very well then, I will make this quick…"

It was like a flash of light, the Neo Heroes went from circling him to lying on the ground, unable to move let alone understand what just happened. Snek on the other hand was just as shocked. "I blinked… and missed it" he muttered.

Boros paused and looked about at his handy work. "My speed has increased rather nicely, nearly three folds since yesterday." He turned to Snek. "They won't be bothering you for sometime. I suggest you move on before they wake in the next few hours… maybe longer."

#

He made it to mountain fortress in City K. Boros walked in and found her busy at work, making and working on some of the tech from the ship. She paused as he approached her. "Oh, I see the nano suit is working well. How does it feel?" she asked.

He looked at his arm and then caught his reflection in a shined surface. "I look much like father figure, yet I see some of your family resemblance within it… is this what your offspring will look like?" he asked.

"Possible, but it is never certain to say the least. That's the thing with children; you never know what they will grow up to become. I mean you saw my young brothers Draven and Goliath right?" He nodded. "They take up after my mother, which is why they are far bigger than my brothers and I. We take up after our father."

"Interesting, perhaps that is why my father was so obsessed with his mate. Certain genetics he wishes to pass along and yet ensure some traits from her are given as well…"

Alley paused from her work, Boros caught her peering up and looking at him with odd fascination. "Did you have siblings as well? Brothers? Sisters?" she asked.

"I did… and outlived them all. Our environment was most hostile, only the strong would survive. I outlived all my family including my father. I wondered though, this environment has offered no challenge to my growth or my increase in power. Yet, I feel as if I have developed just the same."

"Perhaps it is because you have people to spar with? Ever since you learned to speak a few days after we found you, Suiryu has trained with you, hasn't he?"

"Indeed, but then I began to grow wise to his move and could counter his strength as mine grew. That must not be it…" he paused and wondered. "Maybe it's the nourishment I have partaken in…"

"The food?"

"Indeed, never have such exquisite delicacies have entranced my pallet before…"

"Boros…" said Alley. "When you are grown, what do you plan on doing?"

He sensed her voice wavering, worried to what his answer would be. He has considered many options including a reinvasion of the world, yet, knowing Saitama's power first hand he wouldn't risk a second death at his hands. Her family has been more than accommodating to him, which begs to question why? Why have they been so open and giving? Was it because of his strength? Who he is? He couldn't quite understand it himself yet.

"I have no plans of anything as of yet. I find myself in a stalemate as it were. I cannot invade a planet on my own, granted I could but knowing the warriors it possesses the battle is not in my favour the least bit." He paused. "There are not many options for me. I do wish to return to space, I feel more at home… and yet…" he stopped himself once more before turning to Alley. "Such an attachment to this world has built and grown within me. I cannot explain it…"

She smiled. "You have an appreciation for this world." She explained. "You are seeing things from a whole different perspective rather than an invasion to battle the strongest the planet has to offer. Have you considered that notion?"

He thought it over. "Such attachment offers no benefit to me." He said coldly. "If anything it has developed a weakness that I may not overcome unless I sever its connection to me."

Alley sighed. "You may consider it a weakness, but it can also be strength. To have something worth fighting and protecting, can bring about the greatest power to when you need it most. Boros…" Alley approached him cautiously, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder and said. "Power isn't everything, it can't be. If it were, you wouldn't even know what you are missing in your life. You would just be existing for one pathetic thing!"

"Power is pathetic?" he demanded of her.

"What does it offer you should you lie on your deathbed?" she asked. "Did power bring you meaning? Did it bring you comfort? Does it allow you to know what love is? To learn and understand something new? I know my questions are rather silly and you will answer yes to some of them, but there are far more things to consider than growing in strength." She paused. "Did it make your food taste better?" she asked. "Were you able to have such new wonders to taste if you were strong like before?"

He thought it over, normally his crew would strip a planet of their resources and yet never learn anything about it. Those sources would be sold off for supplies, and yet their food rations were all the same, a very bland nutritional paste or sometimes they would have foods from their home world, yet nothing new or tasty to the senses.

"There is much for me to think about and consider of this planet…"

"Keep learning about it, discover more and ask questions. I don't mind you learning, it's if you decide to hurt people when I start to worry!"

"Oh…" he paused. "I did so today…"

Alley froze to the news as he explained to her about the man with the blade, and then the Neo Heroes who went after Snek. Yet he was surprised to see a look of pride come over her. "That… that's okay to do!" she insisted. "Defending others who are in need of help, that's perfectly find. You helped Snek too, I appreciate that very much."

"So… it's okay to hurt certain humans?" he asked.

"Yes, but within reason. I should let Suiryu take you out on patrols and you can have a better understanding of this."

"Patrols?"

"Let me make a call…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He was a natural leader.

Despite all the time Drax has spent training with Ran and Shaw, he took the time to help his roommates improve themselves. Each and every day they would go outside after their 'hero classes' Drax would teach Biting Snake Fist and test their skills.

They were quick to improve upon them! Even when Drax wasn't there, the other boys would train each other each and every day and improve. It impressed him greatly, yet it wasn't just Drax who noticed. Accel watched everything from afar, the teenager were getting better and stronger than all the other students in leaps and bounds. Drax himself was growing stronger each and every day as he found Ran and Shaw upping their attacks and speed against the young kid.

"Looks like we got our first Neo Hero team and their leader…" Accel said as he watched the videos of the kids training. Raiden would take notice of it too, yet found something oddly suspicious about it all.

"I find it strange," he said. "For a kid that young to know a technique not well known. Who taught him that? There is only one person in all the cities that ever used it and he's an M Class dragon now"

"The resemblance is uncanny too isn't it?"

"It's not a coincidence either…"

The two men paused as they turned to Dr. Evo. He held a sheet in his hand and announced. "I had the same suspicions as you did, taking matter into my own hands I did tests of my own." He presented the report. "When Drax cut his lip from his bout with Shaw, I tested his blood. In the system, I found his name and yet the father's name was his stepfather. However… comparing his blood in the data bank, it had a genetic match to Snek. He IS his son."

There was an odd silence in the room. Accel slowly stood on his feet and kept reading the report over and over again. "And yet, his mother passed away in a monster attack recently, didn't she?"

"Indeed, there is a strange law in place stating that monster or mysterious beings are unable to claim their children should a parent be turned into such a thing. That includes Snek. So, no wonder his son is adopted."

Raiden peered back to the TV. "I knew it. The resemblance was too spot on to say the least. Perhaps that explains his admiration for the M Class as well."

"Perhaps, but does HE know who his real father is?"

"He's using Biting Snake Fist! Of course he does!" Raiden protested.

"Gentlemen, if I may…" said Dr. Evo. "There are various reasons why he is keeping this under great secrecy, perhaps it is for the very reason that his peers would judge him by who his father is and not him as a person. We should let sleeping dogs lie, correct?"

"I think the kid needs to go…" muttered Raiden.

"I think the kid has to stay. Look at the good he has done! Those teenagers he is training have improved ten fold since Drax started working with them. The kid himself has grown stronger!" protested Accel.

"But what if we are merely strengthening the wrong hero? You heard Evo, his father is Snek, M Class Dragon. We're looking to take them down! Not to mention, some of our legions have already tried to confront but were beaten by Snek. I keep telling them to back off until the time is right!" protested Raiden.

Accel however began to think things over a little more. "We ought to embrace this child into our legions. We do that, perhaps convince him that we will leave his father alone, he will become a Neo Hero! Imagine, a second generation champion in our midst!" he announced with great pride. "His leadership skills, battling ability, it second to none! I have never seen such promise before, Raiden, we would be foolish to let this boy go!"

"I have to agree with Accel," said Dr. Evo. "He potential in him is beyond any other recruit we have come across. He is an inspiration to others, and he is able to gain and earn respect rather quickly. Those teenagers are easily what three, four years older than himself? Yet they follow his command without question, this is something that cannot be taught!"

Raiden mauled over the idea. "That is true…" he paused and looked back at the video of Drax teaching the teenagers. He was good with them and pointed out their faults respectively. He doesn't brag about his talent or abilities. Not to mention, if he is indeed aware of his blood ties, he refuses to bring them up. "Very well, I say we do what we can to convince him to join us. Do we inform Ran and Shaw about this?"

"He trusts those two, doesn't he? Perhaps they are the best way in," said Dr. Evo.

Accel agreed.

"I'll go speak with them now."

#

Ran and Shaw were having a moment to themselves. In their own quarters, they established a small room strictly for tea. They always enjoy the quiet of the room as they sipped away at their favourite brew. Yet, the moment of peace was ruined with a knock at the door. "Damn it…" growled Shaw. "I'll get it.

"You do that."

He went to the door rather begrudgingly; he opened it only to find Accel standing there. "We need to talk this moment!" he insisted.

Shaw stepped aside as Accel walked into the room with great purpose. "Where's Ran, I need the both of you in on this!"

"Tea room, come along, take off your shoes."

Accel was quick to whip them off as he followed him to the tearoom. Ran just finished his drink and was pouring another. "Accel, care to join us?"

"I will, but I have a great request to ask of you."

Accel took a seat as Shaw took his next to his brother. As the tea poured, Accel began to speak. "We have to get Drax into the Neo Heroes. I have just discovered he is the blood son of Snek!"

Ran nearly over poured the tea. Shaw sprayed his out away from Accel. "What?!" they demanded. "That kid!?"

He nodded. "I know what you are thinking, since his father is an M Class dragon he won't agree to this. However, what if we offer him a chance to keep his old man safe. We make a promise to leave Snek be, no interfering, no hunting him." He suggested.

Shaw refilled his cup as he pondered the notion. "I doubt that is good enough. There are some Neo Heroes who have already gone after him, if this child is aware of his ancestries that deal is not good enough. In fact a lot of the younger Neo Heroes have been harassing him every time they see Snek in public. The common people have stepped in to force them to stand down. They are ruining our reputation with such petty attacks!" He paused and took a sip of the tea. "Do we know if the boy is aware of who his father truly is? Or are we opening up a can of worms here and unleashing a truth upon a young man who may not know all about his heritage?"

Accel froze. "Damn, you speak like an old master!"

"He has his moments." Muttered Ran as he gave his brother the stink eye. "But what he says is true, does the kid know who his father is?"

"That I can't be sure. All I know is he is an expert at Biting Snake Fist combat, only Snek is a known master of such technique, it would be oddly coincidental of the boy knew it just by accident." He took a sip of the tea. "We also are looking into his past. A stepfather he once had that was turned into a monster, went on a rampage until killed. His adoptive father we are trying to learn more about, but are having difficulty. Not much is know about him."

Ran nodded. "So, we are going to try and convince this kid to join us?"

"I want him to be in our legions. He's a natural leader, great skill and no doubt power. You two are having trouble keeping up with him aren't you?"

"Hell no!" protested Shaw. "I got to up my game a little more, but he isn't giving us that hard of a time. But… it is good to see him improving each and every time we spar."

"What do you say? Do we try and get him on our side?" asked Accel.

Ran paused, his arms crossed as he thought it over. "You maybe going against your own principle here. The son of an M Class Dragon as a Neo Hero…"

Shaw nodded as he finished his tea. "Be that as it may, one with potential like that is rare. How you make this more appealing to him is going to be the challenge."

Accel thought it over. "Perhaps we need to see what he truly desires then. If we can convince him we can provide what he wants, he will stay."

Shaw however appeared a little leery. "What if he wants the opposite of what you do?" he asked.

It made Accel pause for a moment, almost confused until Ran butted in. "Never mind him, he got into the sake earlier."

He could only nod. "Well I will sleep on this, perhaps I will ask of him tomorrow. Sorry for intruding gentlemen, goodnight!" Accel took his leave, when the door closed, Ran stared at Shaw.

"You got to watch your tongue brother! For God's sake we're suppose to be young and fool hearty!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Sometimes it's hard for me! You and I both know what is at stake."

"Indeed, I have a feeling we need to speak with Drax about the subject before hand."

"No," warned Shaw. "It will take away the true reaction of the moment, we have to let it play out."

Ran sighed and nodded. "I think I am going to hit the sake now, tomorrow is going to be a long day!"

#

Drax was up early, usually six in the morning along with the others in his 'dorm' as it were. They ate breakfast together and then trained before going their separate ways. Drax was on his way to the facility when he was stopped by Accel. "Got a moment?" he questioned.

Drax paused but nodded. "Sure, why not."

Accel was silent as they walked to the training facility, by the time he arrived Ran and Shaw would already be going at it, yet, when he peered down, they have yet to even start. Raiden was even with them, waiting! A nauseous feeling began to come over him. Accel didn't have his usual, confident smile. His face was stoic. Drax couldn't read what was on his mind. Yet as they reached to the training grounds, every eye came upon him.

"Did… I do something wrong?" Drax questioned.

"No, but we have a proposal for you." Announced Raiden. He knelt down respectfully, his hand came on his shoulder as he said to Drax in a gentle voice. "You don't have to hide it anymore… we know you are the son of Biting Snake Fist Snek."

Drax felt his heart jump into his throat, his stomach drop in worry as he looked about to the four Neo Heroes. "How…"

"It doesn't matter, we did some research and learned the truth. We can understand why you hid it, but now our proposal…" Accel looked to Raiden who gave him a nod of approval. "You join us, your father is off limits to all Neo Heroes."

He froze to the news. "Wait, what?"

"The Neo Heroes will no longer target your father for being what he is when the association falls. You need to understand, once the association is no more, he is no longer protected under it. The M Class is scrapped. He will be classified as a monster, therefore he can be targeted."

He tried to process it all. His father will be spared, but what about everyone else? Could he use this to his advantage? "If you leave my father alone, you should leave the others alone too of the M Class and those of Garou's family, shouldn't you?" Drax questioned.

"Garou deserve to die!" shouted Raiden.

From the corner of his eye, Drax caught a rather pissed off look from Shaw, yet didn't say anything. "No, he doesn't. He made mistakes, but he has learned from them and became a hero. When did he last hurt an innocent person? When did he let a monster run free because he is one too? He hasn't done anything wrong since he became what he is, people judged him for it!"

"Garou… is our target now. We strive to take him down, it is the ultimate hunt for the Neo Heroes!" Accel announced. "This is where the Heroes Association began to fail, it all started with Garou's life being spared!"

"Like hell that started it!" Drax snapped back. "As for the ultimate hunt… It's not for me. I have no issue with the M Class or those of Garou's family. My dad is the way he is because they helped him! He would have become a lost, scared and bitter man if it weren't for them!"

Raiden suddenly stared down at him oddly. "How would you know that? You're adopted are you not?"

Drax turned to him, no longer afraid he said. "Yeah, and my adoptive father lets me visit my dad any time I want! What of it?" he demanded.

"Now, now, let's not get hasty here!" warned Accel. "Drax, look, we want you on the Neo Heroes. Having a second generation like you would really make us stand out. Not to mention the guys you have been training, we would make them your squad!"

That took him aback, they would bring on those guys too?

"Yet, we can make you a promise here and now. No harm will come to your father, even if he is labelled as a monster we won't go near him. In fact he is off limits unless he does something that endangers the public by his own actions. Say if one day he just snaps and goes on a rampage, we will hunt him then! But now, not a single finger will be laid on him!"

Drax's arms crossed. "You promise that for the others of the M Class and Garou's family… I'll agree to be a Neo Hero."

"I can't…"

"Then we have nothing more to talk about."

Accel turned to Raiden who turned to Ran and Shaw. The two shrugged their shoulders yet Shaw smirked. "Since when does Garou behave? Let alone if his kids are just like him…" he said offhandedly.

A smirk came over Raiden, he did a single nod to him. Accel took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay… fine, I agree. They will be left alone, as long as they do not harm or cause trouble for the people of the cities, agreed?" Accel's hand extended.

With a sigh, Drax nodded. "Agreed," they shook on it. Drax however felt he just betrayed everyone despite striking the best deal possible to keep the family safe…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two weeks would pass.

Despite the upheaval of events, Amai has kept himself busy with the triplets. It even impressed Garou! The kids took a real liking to him, he would play, read, and even try to sing to them when his voice was on the mend. Strangely enough, the monster Mirror-Mirror hasn't been seen since her last attack on Snek.

People have tried to get a hold of Amai by his phone, as of late, Goliath kept on hand as he took the calls himself. Garou cringed at the sight of his own boy sounding like his worst enemy from back in the day. Yet he was able to convince the masses that what he was doing was for the sake of all. He even did a phone interview for a TV show.

Everyone kept silent as Goliath worked his magic to say the least, he was very convincing and endearing to those interviewing him. "This pains me… far more than any could realize. I LOVE my fans with all my heart and soul, and because of this, I refused to be out in public for their sake. This monster is going to come after me, there is no doubt about that. My fans flock to where I stand, making them very prone targets. You know I will defend them all, however I will not dare risk any one of them getting caught in the crossfire of this. For now, please, my beloved and wonderful people know that I am safe, and my heart sings for it knows you are as well. Besides, this isolation will only make the concert in August all the more exciting! No doubt by then this monster will be defeated, and I will be able to lavish and peer into your loving eyes and faces once more."

The TV Hostess swooned to his words. "Oh Amai… you know just what to say!" she cooed.

He gave a chuckle. "I mean it all with every fibre of my being. In due time, all will be well once more. I do ask my fellow actors and actresses, refrain from your movie roles for the time being, give this creature nothing to feed off of and it will be defeated far easier."

"Wonderful advice Amai, thank you for your time."

"And I thank you for this opportunity. Chow and sweet dreams to all." With that he hung up the phone.

"Too corny?" he asked the family.

"Just the right amount of corn I think." Said Garou.

Amai's jaw was on the floor from it all. "Just… HOW?!" he demanded.

"My son does like to read, not to mention he's been around you long enough to pick up your tone." Said Melee.

Garou snickered. "Hell, he COULD become you if given the chance."

"Yeah… pass." Muttered Goliath.

Draven on the other hand had a problem of his own. "GAH!" he roared.

The couch peered over as he was trying to drink coffee. "Why can't I bring myself to enjoy it! I crave this, and yet… gah!" he muttered.

"Ah that's the part of Snek that really got stuck to you huh?" snickered Melee.

"I don't see Snek sticking to him…" said Luna.

"Nu-uh, Snek isn't stuck to him at all!" said Eclipsa.

"It's a joke," Amai explained. "It means that there a part of Snek that has become part of your brother."

"Oh…" said Akira, but then thought about it. "Is that why Goliath has flat hair?"

Garou smirked. "Yeah, and why he's blue too. Amai became a snake like Snek for a full month. Amai has blue scales, like your brother here."

Luna's eyes widened. "You get to become a snake?!"

"Sometimes."

"I wanna see it!" she whispered with great excitement.

"Not right now." Melee said gently. "Snek decides when that happens. So you got to wait and see."

"Speaking of Snek, where the hell is he?" muttered Garou. "I don't know what's happened, but you noticed the Neo Heroes backed off? Even when I see them out and about, they aren't getting in my face or saying stupid sh…. Stuff."

Melee nodded in agreement. "I noticed that too."

Amai suddenly stood up and off the couch. "I think I need some air."

The room froze. "You… are going outside? Mr. I can't show my face in public?" Garou demanded.

"I think I can here. No one comes up the mountains this high. As well, my veins have been receding quite nicely. My hair is slowly growing back… Honestly, I just want to be outside again…"

"Can we come with you?" asked Eclipsa.

He smiled. "Sure, why not!"

The triplets slid off the couch and ran to grab their shoes. "Don't be too long okay?" requested Melee.

Amai nodded. "I doubt I would be able to bring myself to stay out for very long anyways." He stood up, his shoes already on, he saw the triplets waiting for him.

"Come on Amai, come on!" they called with excitement. He was dragged out the door as the triplets couldn't wait to get him outside.

Garou shook his head to it all. "All the kids were born with a slight distrust of Amai, except for those three!" he said to Melee.

"Because he's been taking care of them for a few weeks, they haven't seen what he really looks like… well… when he's in hero form." She paused. Looking about the room, everyone but Alley, Snek, Suiryu and Boros were there. "Has anyone seen this monster yet? Mirror-Mirror?" she asked.

"I've been patrolling non stop looking for this creature. Not a single sight of her. All movie productions have stopped since the attack. But I am concerned." Said Max. "It won't be long until they believe it will stop attacking. I think this thing is waiting for someone to slip up… Or… she's hunting something else."

"Amai Mask…" muttered Garou. "She know she hasn't taken everything from him yet, I mean, he is recovering slowly. However, if he is recovering whatever power she gained from him, will be taken away won't it? If we are to assume such a thing."

Goliath paused. "Which means, she's looking for Amai… Would she know he comes here for privacy?"

"Let's not find out," Garou stood. "We got to trail him."

#

The sun shined on his face. For a moment, he enjoyed the warmth of it all. Until he felt a tug on his arm. "Are we going to sing again?" asked Luna. "I like to sing."

He smiled. Amai never told the family that he would go out into the woods and try to regain his voice again. Half the time it cracked and just refused to cooperate. Luna found out he was doing this and started to sing along with him. She has remarkable sound, and yet no control over her pitches. She has been perfecting her high C note, before it was uncontrollable and a mere scream, but Luna as been able to make it far more elegant and worthy of a performance.

"Maybe later, I don't feel like singing very much." He said.

Akira would be in the trees, much like how he father would act, he scout the area, look about and make assessments. That and he was testing how far he could jump from tree to tree. There have been a few times where Amai had to rush and catch him when he missed. Those however don't occur anymore. Akira insisted on that. "If I fall, I have to save myself!" he said with great determination.

Amai agreed and vowed to step away, but he if was in serious danger, he would have to interfere.

Eclipsa just loved nature. She would marvel at the world around her, but then talk about her friends. Jason, Misty and Gene. He never encountered them, but was rather surprised that Garou children play with others! "Jason is nice, but he keeps looking at me funny." Eclipsa would say. "I don't know why, but he just stares sometimes. I hope he's okay or do boys get stuck like that?" she asked Amai.

He laughed. "Sometimes they do, but it all depends on what has made them stuck as it were."

Suddenly he paused..

The triplets froze just as he did. "Are you…"

"Shhh." He said gently.

He could hear it in the forest. Movement that isn't human or animal, then there was the glimmer. At first a flash of light came forth, shining the sunlight right into his eyes. Yet, as it faded, he stood there stunned.

Amai stood before himself! Yet, it was his perfect body. Without flaw and veins. Luna grabbed on to his leg with worry. "Amai…" she whispered.

"You three, need to go!"

"Ah, ah not so fast…" even his own voice came out of this imposter! "You have given me quite the tummy ache Sweet Mask… No matter what I do, how hard I try, I cannot just digest your looks!"

He tucked the children behind him yet braced for battle. "Anastasia…"

"NO! Mirror-Mirror. I prefer my monster name now… Oh? You have friends…"

"Kids, run, now!" he ordered.

"That's not like you… that's not the Amai Mask that is trapped within me!"

He glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

The smile grew, somehow, Amai began to understand why the family was so irritated with his smug look, and he truly understood it now. "The Amai Mask before you… would kill them." She said in his voice. "After all, all you ever wanted to do was to kill Garou. This would be worst than death for him, now wouldn't it?"

Despite how vile she spoke, what was said is true. If he wanted to make Garou suffer as much as he did when he first encountered him, he would kill his children… especially the three that hid behind him. They were young, innocent and Garou dotted over them. But, that was before. This is now, and at this moment, there is no urge to kill them.

He wants to protect them!

Amai rushed at her. He tried to land a single strike but his hands were caught! She possessed his strength when she maintains his form! "Tsk, tsk Amai Mask. This isn't like you at all!"

"You wont harm them! I won't let you harm them!" he warned. "I am taking back my life, my looks and ENDING YOU!"

However, they were at a deadlock. Neither could gain strength over the other, yet Mirror-Mirror smiled wickedly. "The more you give in, the stronger I become. What would the world think of the great Amai Mask when they see him as this horrible creature? What would you do to get those pretty boy looks back?" The two repelled off each other.

Amai paused for a moment. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Oh there is a way for you to return to this state… very simply really. Give me something better to absorb and obtain. In fact, if you give in you hidden desire, I lose every bit of what I have taken from you. So… that means one thing… Those children… die!"

Amai turned and glared at the Triplets. Luna froze as she looked to him with a startled appearance. "Amai…" she said fearfully.

"You know it's true. Garou should NEVER have had the privilege of children… especially with the woman YOU loved first. He still deserves to suffer doesn't he? He has to pay for his crimes against the world, against you… against your very belief of what a true hero is!"

He wouldn't deny it. There is still a part of Amai that makes him feel sick every time he looks at Garou and his family. He has reproduced, baring monster children and bringing them into this world. Where heroes fight monsters and are suppose to win against them. Now, he has turned that concept on its head. His children follow in his footsteps of being a hero yet never falling down the same path he did. They don't seek to destroy others in order to gain strength, and yet, they obtain it through others, from their mother's ability to absorb strengths and skills from those around them, and their father's natural gift of it.

They shouldn't be allow to live, for they grow stronger each and every day.

"Amai… I know that look… I can feel it swirl in my belly, that yearning to unleash the ultimate justice upon those who deserve such punishment… Amai… let it out… serve it and return to your former glory…"

He gave a smirk. "Luna…" he said gently and gave a nod.

A smile crept over her lips, she started to sing sweetly at first. "What is this? You are having her sing?!" Mirror-Mirror demanded.

The he covered his ears.

Luna hit a high C note, that made the trees themselves shutter, the creatures of the mountains ran from the sudden spike in sound as Mirror-Mirror herself was repelled back. It was so powerful, her form of Amai Mask shattered! Yet it was resorbed into her body like mist.

She returned to her monster state and yet, she clenched her stomach oddly. "What… how…"

Luna stopped. Amai uncovered his ears as he felt the thick hair that once covered his head return! The swelling in his arms, the veins were reducing greatly, he almost appeared like himself again. He turned and glared at Mirror-Mirror. However she produced long sharp blades from her arms. There was no hesitation in her mind, she threw them at the Triplets! Amai didn't hesitate either. Running faster than the blade he threw himself before them, and held back his scream as the glass penetrated his back.

"Am… Amai…" whispered Akira.

He merely smiled to them as he pulled away. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. They nodded but their startled looks didn't vanish. He was just able to reach behind himself and yank the glass shards from his back. His regeneration kicked in, yet as he turned, Mirror-Mirror vanished once more. "That's how she is going around unseen…" he muttered.

"AMAI!"

Dropping from the air, Garou landed. "I smelt blood… what happened?"

"Mirror-Mirror found me…" he explained. "I still couldn't get to her… she's been getting to me. Worst still, I have learned that she is getting by all heroes with shape shifting. She can take on any form of her victims, even me."

"Should have known, we would have had that bitch dead ages ago…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DADDY!" demanded Luna.

He froze, he just swore in front of her and she doesn't like it. "Litch, dear, he said… litch…" lied Amai.

Her arms crossed, she didn't believe either one of them at the moment. "We got to get her before she gets someone else…" muttered Garou. He peered down at the glass blades that were thrown into Sweet's back. Taking one off the ground he looked it over, then tried to pick up a scent off of the weapon, even his serpent tail tried to taste the scent but it hissed and shook its head. "Of course, being glass she doesn't hold a scent. Typical…" he muttered.

"We need to get Amai home daddy, he got hurt!" protested Eclipsa.

"I'm fine, child. Just fine…" he insisted.

"Nah-uh, not until we say so!" protested Luna. The sisters each grabbed hold of an arm and began to drag him back home.

#

"This isn't…"

"Stay still!" Luna protested.

Melee was trying not to laugh once more. Amai was on the floor as the triplets worked on his back and tried to find the cuts that made him bleed. Yet, since they couldn't find them, they just decided to put Band-Aids all over just to be sure. "Okay, we must have gotten it, he's not bleeding" Eclipsa announced proudly.

Luna nodded with satisfaction. "I think so, we will check his boo-boo in the morning… Mommy, we need more Band-Aids!"

She giggled. "Okay, I'll be sure to get more. How about you three go and read for a little bit, and I will make sure Amai is okay."

They nodded and went to their rooms. Melee continued to snicker aloud as Garou rolled his eyes to it all. "I swear to God, if I have to pay for them to go to medical school…" he muttered.

Amai even gave a little laugh himself. "They are truly sweet children… such a surprise since they came from you," he said.

Garou glared down at him. "Watch it, or I'll tell Luna you broke your leg next…"

"She's been practicing putting casts on with Snek and Max… that took forever to get the gunk out of Max's scales."

"Snek was lucky, he can slip right out of it," muttered Garou.

Melee helped him up off the floor, yet made certain the Band-Aids stayed on, if not, he wouldn't hear the end of it from the triplets! Melee then began to look closer at Amai, her hand gently combed through his hair. "You're getting there… She hasn't beaten you yet!"

He smiled a little, yet it quickly vanished. "What if we don't find her before the concert?" he asked. "I can't go on stage looking like this!"

"You can… you just don't want to." Said Garou.

Amai sneered. "My appearance is everything to the people. I know the other heroes would never let me live it down if they saw me like this. As well, my voice isn't the same. I can't sing as well as I use to…"

"Then we go out and find the…" he paused. Garou looked about to ensure the triplets weren't near by before leaning in. "Find the bitch, and kill her!" he whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Luna.

"Goddamn it…"

"AND THAT!"

Garou rolled his eyes. "I can't swear in my own house…" he muttered.

"We will find her, it's just a matter of time. Besides, she sounds like the kind of creature that craves attention. It won't be long until she makes a mistake…" said Melee.

"I hope you're right," sight Amai.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was the final day of the Neo Heroes training camp.

All the kids got special T-Shirts stating they are 'the future heroes' however, there was a special celebration for Drax and his dorm roommates. They were there at the graduation and got a T-shirt, but then, they were taken off to the side by Accel. The older boys had never been to the actual Neo Hero training room, and were stunned to be going in for the first time. "What's this about?" asked Jun.

"Don't know," said Tenga.

Drax had to keep quite on the whole thing. The seven of them made it to the bottom floor where Raiden was waiting along with Ran and Shaw. "Boys… or I should say, gentlemen. Congratulations on your success and your training. We have seen great improvement from all of you and have come to ask you one thing!" Raiden announced. He approached the teens, smiling wickedly. "How would you like to join the Neo Heroes?"

The six froze to the question. "Wait, us!?" demanded Hideki.

"Yes, you. And let me explain, you join, you are already a squad, we won't separate good teamwork. Next, your captain of said squad is standing right behind you…" He pointed to Drax as the six teens froze.

"YOU JOINED!" they demanded of him.

He nodded. "You would be working with me, if you wish. Our skills have come a long way, and without a doubt your training has paid off." Drax explained. "But the choice in the end, is up to…"

"Where do we sign!" the six demanded.

There was no need to convince them. They all signed on to be Neo Heroes. "You will be working two hours after school. You will be our cadet squad, but we don't have you face monsters just yet. You will be our scouters as well as our social media representative. You are going to represent us in the public eye!" Accel explained.

"Wicked!" announced Musashi.

"You will be paid accordingly as well!" said Shaw. "So don't blow your money got it!"

"NO SIR!" they squad called.

"Good, let's get you all fitted for your new uniforms." Said Accel. As the squad was led away, Drax stayed behind with Ran and Shaw.

"You didn't tell them, right?" he asked.

"No, they figured it out on their own, we wouldn't do that to you." Said Ran. "Now, are you going to tell your squad? You need to keep in mind these teams are built on trust, they appear they don't care who your father is, but I suggest you tell them the truth before they have to hear it from someone else."

Drax nodded yet hung his head. "I feel like I betrayed my dad…" he whispered.

"Hey, you didn't. You are not hunting him and they can no longer do so anymore. You did what you could to protect yor family and friends, that takes guts kid!" said Shaw.

"I don't feel like I have done anything…"

Ran smiled as he leaned down. "You do what you can for your family, this was the best that you could obtain for them. Do not beat yourself up over it. Now, I think you ought to go see your new comrades. Not to mention, we got to set up a date for you to come to HQ. There are other heroes you need to meet… some maybe familiar to you…"

"Familiar? You mean…"

Ran only brought his finger to his lip, Drax silenced himself rather quickly as he went and rejoined his new Neo Heroes crew. When he walked in, the guys were in their full gear. They are able to wear whatever pants they are comfortable in, and shirt or t-shirt, yet the main part of the uniform was a protector vest. "This is to prevent harsh blows to chest and vital areas. However this isn't monster proof to say the least. We are currently working with a new weapons manager on it. And these…" they presented each member with a pair of shoes. "Built into these bad boys are rollerblades. So you are able to move quickly around the city. You will be given training on the shoes…"

"Whoa… roller skates?" asked Jun. "I don't know man…"

"I am also a little hesitant on this as well, can we remain with shoes until a proper idea has been worked out on these?" asked Drax.

Accel nodded. "Of course, use what you are comfortable with!"

"Thanks, we'll wear the vest, yet stick with our own shoes."

Drax took the vest and held it in his hand for a while. He sighed, despite what it guarantees, he still doesn't feel right in wearing it yet. He will have to tell his father and Amai as soon as he gets the chance.

For the time being, they would be permitted to spend the rest of the summer the way they want to, when the school year starts up again, they will start their patrols. Yet Accel is suggesting they go to HQ once a week for training. "We got someone special lined up for the job, I think you would be rather surprised!" he explained.

"Thanks… until then, I am going to head home. Guys, I look forward to working with you."

"US TOO!" the crew yelled back with great enthusiasm.

#

It was strange.

When Drax got out of the training camp, he half expected Amai to be there. Yet, he wasn't. In fact, he didn't see his car or anything! "You okay Drax?" asked Tenga. He's a tall, laggy kid with a military style hair cut. You couldn't tell he was blond at a distance, yet he's a great friend and the best kind to have your back.

"Yeah, I thought my ride would be here… guess not."

"Wanna lift?" he asked. "My dad doesn't mind driving. Where do you live?"

"Uh… City Z?" he said with great uncertainty.

"Oh good, it's on the way home! Come on!"

He graciously accepted the ride, yet texted Amai's phone that he got a lift home. On the way, Tenga was so excited to tell his father the news that he was accepted into the Neo Heroes as a recruit. "We're already part of a squad if you can believe it, in fact, dad this is our squad leader. Drax!"

His father peered at him through the visor mirror. "Really? This kid is what? Four years younger than you?"

"It doesn't matter, dad this guy is STRONG! He's stronger than all the other guys and I put together, he's been training us as well. He's great!"

His father peered again as Drax smiled weakly. "Yeah, well… I didn't really ask for the job, it kinda fell in my lap."

The father chuckled. "Welcome to life kid!"

Tenga continued to talk as he spoke of the training they were doing, yet he was more excited on the notion that there was a special trainer at the Neo Heroes HQ that will be on hand to help them improve and grow stronger. "Can you believe it Drax? Rumour has it, that it's a former S Class hero!"

This, got his attention. "Really? Is it Silverfang?"

"No, he's too old!" protested Tenga. "No, I heard it's someone strong, really strong. Best to learn from them huh?"

"Yeah…" yet he wondered, who left the Heroes Association for the Neo Heroes?

"Drax… where abouts do you live?"

He shook his head out of the haze, he didn't realize they were in City Z already. "Oh… just drop me off at Bang's dojo at the foot of the mountains please."

Tenga was surprised. "I said we will drive you home, we don't have to drop you off there!" he protested.

"Oh no, I live on the mountain. Dropping me off would be impossible." He snickered.

The car pulled up to the curb. Drax got out as Tenga rolled down the window. "Hey, I was thinking about going to HQ sooner than later, wanna meet me there?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure, I gave you my cell number right?"

"We all got it, came with the uniform and phone they gave us right?"

He nearly forgot about that, they automatically program the numbers of everyone on the squad in the phones so they can keep in communication. "Sure, text me when you are going and I'll try to meet you there."

"Sweet," Tegan's hand came out the window, "It's a pleasure to know you Drax, I cannot wait to be heroes with you!" He shook it, Drax never felt such a bond with another before… not since he met Garou's family. As his new friend drove off. Drax began to walk up the stairs. All the while. He wondered, how was he going to tell everyone…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"There isn't a lot of time left. We need a plan!"

Amai was getting to his wit's end on the matter. Despite the fact he looked better than before, he wasn't the least bit satisfied that he wasn't not his 'full true self' as of yet. Hunter has been trying to find Mirror-Mirror. But she is difficult to track. With shape shifting abilities, she knows when to hide by the looks of it. Hunter has tried to memorize the faces of her victims to make it easier to find her, and yet he hasn't had much luck. Alley has attempted to make a device to try and find her too, it was just trying to find a method of doing so!

"We're working on it Amai, I've gone day in and out to see if she's anywhere. Movies and TV shows have shut down for the time being, so there is no one for her to target. She knows better than to turn into you to get around in public, it's going to take some time." Hunter explained.

Lightning Max however appeared to think something over. "Detection huh…" he muttered. "Anyone got a mirror?" Amai reached into his pocket and tossed it to Max.

"What idea do you have?" questioned Garou.

"Just trying something…" Placing his hand up, Max gave off a small charge. The mirror began to shine a little brighter and reflect some of the light he gave off. "Ah, this may work then…" he tossed the mirror back to Amai who appeared confused.

"Max…"

"Let me explain, from what I have come to understand she can shape shift, the past few days have been rather cloudy to say the least, when she came to you she shined briefly before turning into you, correct?" Amai nodded his head. "It will take time, but all we got to do is send out a small pulse and let's see what shines back. That and you also said she has platinum skin correct?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing that, in the places she had no mirrors," said Hunter.

"In that case… I should be able to find her. She will conduct electricity won't she?" he said with a grin.

"Problem is, how do you do that without electrocuting everyone else around you?" asked Melee.

"I use a low setting, one that will come across more like a static shock than anything, yet to a conductor of it. If anything, my charge would go directly to her and not the people around her."

"Max, you are brilliant!" stated Amai.

He gave a mock bow. "Thank you, thank you. But we still got a lot of work ahead of us. I mean we got to search for her across the whole super continent, it will still take time, but I think I can do this."

The room paused as Amai's phone went off. His smile dropped as a look of dread and shame came over him. "Oh God…" he whispered. "I forgot to pick up Drax"

"No need, I'm already home!" Drax walked in yet froze at the sight of Amai. "Whoa… I can understand why you held off…"

"Drax… I am so sorry! I…"

"It's okay, I got a ride. I made some new friends at the Neo Heroes. In fact… I got to talk to you guys about this… where's dad?"

"Hunting," said Garou. "Why… this seems important, doesn't it?"

"To say the least," Drax muttered. He tossed his bag off to the side before having a seat on the couch. "So… that mysterious being… Veins, was you?" he asked Amai.

Sweet froze to the question, he turned away in disgust of himself. "Yeah, it's been him." Said Hunter. "We've been trying to hunt down the monster that forced him to turn all veiny, not easy to say the least. This one happens to be a pain in the butt."

Drax appeared confused. "Since when do you say butt and not ass?"

"I HEARD THAT! NO SWEARING!" protested Luna from the playroom.

"Ah, we got a censor in the house. She'll outgrow that right?"

Garou shrugged. "I don't really know anymore, these three are nothing like the last five."

"We don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing yet." Snickered Melee.

"If you all don't mind, I am going to rest for a while. Those three drained me!" announced Amai.

When he left the room, Drax appeared rather flustered. "You okay?" Hunter asked.

He slowly picked himself off the couch. "I made a deal recently… I felt like I just sold my soul in a sense… Guys… I joined the Neo Heroes… in return, if anything happens to the heroes association… they can't come after you." He explained.

The room froze, matters didn't help much as Snek returned from his hunt, stunned to what his own son just said. "You what?" Snek demanded.

Drax jumped at his father's voice. Snek was devastated by the news, however Hunter was quick to remind them. "Hold on, it's true isn't it? Since Drax has been at camp, within two weeks, the Neo Heroes left us alone. Not one has confronted me since… Snek…"

He paused and thought it over. After his last incident with them and Boros knocking them stupid, he hasn't had problems either. "He's right," yet paused as he turned to Drax. "You did this… for us?"

"It… was the only thing I could think of to help the family. Originally part of the deal was they leave dad alone. But I wasn't satisfied with that. Until they agreed to leave the whole family alone, did I accept their offer… I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone in this…"

It was so fast, Hunter jumped as Snek pulled his son into his arms. "You did this… for us!" he wept. "A true hero… they do not consider what is in it for themselves, but for others… I'm proud of you!"

Drax returned the embraced yet he still shed a few tears. "It doesn't feel right, but it was all I could think of."

Hunter saw the look of shock on his father's face. His mother was also stunned to the development. "We will support you in any way Drax, you know that" said Garou.

"Thanks… I do have to check in HQ in a week or so. Some of the guys I befriended want to go together. I'm captain of my own squad if you can believe it."

"Whoa, wait, they put you in charge of your own squad?!" Snek demanded.

"Yeah, I didn't train with the other kids. I trained with their latest recruits, two martial artists name Ran and Shaw. They kicked my ass good, but I got a lot stronger for it!"

"Ran and Shaw huh?" asked Garou as the smirk on his face grew.

"Don't you dare!" scolded Melee.

"What? I can't see what they are able to do!"

Hunter rolled his eyes to it all. "Some things never change," he sighed. His attention then turned to Max. "How about you and I go out and try to hunt down Mirror-Mirror. I got the feeling she isn't going to be easily spotted let alone take down either."

Max agreed. "Let's see if anything turns up. We'll catch you guys later" With that, the two walked out, yet before going on the hunt, Hunter grabbed Max's shoulder.

"If you find her, let me confront her. If truths make her lose power, I got enough I denied over the years to make her shatter on the spot."

"Hunter…" whispered Max.

"Just trust me on this, okay?"

He nodded, the two took off in hopes of finding this creature before anymore harm comes to those around them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was a mere two weeks away.

The concert of a lifetime and yet, Amai Mask knew he wasn't ready for it. It took Drax four days to convince him to practice, he even got Alley's permission to use the lab to rehearse in so no one in the general public would walk in on the session. With special clearance for the band, the lab was set up and ready for use. Amai and Drax were there most of the day waiting for the guys, yet Sweet Mask couldn't bring himself to approach them.

They stood just outside of the spare room Alley made, soundproof yet perfect acoustic. "I can't…" Amai said as his hand trembled towards the door. "Slim and the others… they have never seen me like this."

"You have to Amai, we have to get you ready, you cannot disappoint all those people who will be coming out to see you sing in two weeks, it's not a lot of time I know but there is no other option. We have to practice now!"

With a deep breath, Amai agreed. He pushed open the door and walked in. Everyone was chatting at first, Slim and the other guitarist were tuning their instruments with the others. Yet when one took notice of Amai, a sting snapped out of shock. Every conversation came to a screeching halt and silence befell the room. "Hi…" Amai said nervously.

No one said a word at first, the only one not surprised in the least bit was Slim! He looked up from his guitar before he gave a smile to the boys. "You think that's shocking? You ain't been in this business long enough!" he scolded. "Sweet, you cool to do this?"

Amai nodded. "I am not myself to say the least, an incident with Mirror-Mirror saw to that." He explained.

Suddenly the band appeared more settled. "That explains everything," said his drummer.

"Are we going to do this or what?" asked Slim. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks!"

Amai nodded. Drax hung back and listened to them play. Yet when it came to Amai's happy, sappy songs. His voice couldn't handle it. It cracked and screeched when he tried to hit the really high notes. He kept stopping and holding his throat. "Let's try something else, uninvited guest!" said Slim.

He agreed.

That song he could do no problem since his voice had to go a little gravelly to send the message across as a song of hurt and pain. He did that one without problem, but his classics were a no go. "What am I going to do, I can't just do one song!" he protested.

"We will think of something…"

"This isn't going to work! I have nothing to sing, I can't compete like this… I just… leave me be!" Amai stormed off and sat in a corner. Drax has never seen him so frustrated before, let alone scared of himself. With a sigh, he took up arms. A single guitar and began to play. Drax began to sing himself. His voice a little heavy with a grunge tone, and yet he knew he had to get to Amai, and this was the only way to do it.

"The image in your eyes  
Reflecting the pain that has taken you  
I hear it in your voice, so ridden with shame  
From what's ailing you

I won't give up so don't give in  
You've fallen down but you can rise again  
So don't give up

When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin  
And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win  
When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin  
When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight

Lost in your world of lies  
I find it so hard to believe in you  
Can it be real this time?  
Or just a part of this game that we're playing through

I won't give up so don't give in  
You've fallen down but you will rise again  
I won't give up

When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin  
And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win  
When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin  
When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight

Don't let it take your soul  
Look at me take control  
When knowing to fight this war  
This is nothing worth dying for

Are you ready to begin?  
This is a battle that we are gonna win

When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin  
When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason  
When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin  
And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win  
When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin  
When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight

I'll be your reason to fight  
Give you a reason to fight"

The song finished, not even Amai's own band could believe what came out of Drax, the song was impactful, Drax knew he got to him too.

Amai froze.

He looked up at him with amazement. "Where…"

"The band I like, Alley got me hooked on them. Disturbed, that one was called reason to fight. They got a lot of songs like this. As I said, they are heavier than what you play but they can convey the same message you are trying to send to your fans. Quite frankly, this can give you an edge, since these are songs you have NEVER sang before, live!"

"The kid has a point!" said Slim. "This could put you over those damn Soda Boys. They are going to do their sappy and stupid shit songs, these… these have POWER!"

Slowly, Amai picked himself up off the wall. "What ones do you suggest?"

#

It was the most fun he has had in ages. Amai sang four heavier songs, and yet his voice could handle it. Even Drax got in on them to sing backup vocals and even parts of songs that need a second voice. The two could pull it off, which led to the question. "Drax… will you sing with me on stage?"

He was taken aback by the question. Yet with everything they rehearsed, Drax was just as much part of the show as Amai! But, he knows if he does, all the kids will know he has some sort of connection to Sweet Mask.

"I can handle the vocals, Amai. The kid has a secret to keep doesn't he?" asked Slim.

"Oh, that's right…"

"If push comes to shove, I'll do it!" said Drax, yet knowing Slim. He won't miss this concert for the world! There's little chance Drax will have to go on stage.

#

They rehearsed for hours, the band was getting into these new and heavier songs and yet they found they could offer the same impact as his classics. "I think this is going to work out, don't you?" Slim asked.

Amai didn't say anything as his hands kept brushing over his face. "More of my veins have receded, yet I still cannot bring myself to let the public see me in such a state."

"Dad is hunting her down, along with Hunter and Pac. It won't be long, between the three of them. I am sure they will get her before the concert." Said Drax.

Amai nodded as the band packed up. With rehearsal done, Drax figured it was time he told Sweet Mask the truth. "Amai… I won't be around a whole lot for the next while…"

He paused to the news. "What do you mean?"

"I told dad recently. I became a Neo Hero."

Amai froze, his face dropped in shock as he stared down at Drax. "You what…" he said lowly.

"I became a Neo Hero… to keep dad and Garou's family safe, part of the agreement. They cannot confront or attack the family unless they go on a rampage worthy of the monsters that actually harm people. In return… I become a Neo Hero… they already gave me my own squad too."

Amai's look didn't lighten. However, he began to appear to think things over. "So the family will be left alone should the association fall…"

"That's the plan."

"As much as I don't agree with it, I understand completely. That was a bold move to make, and a selfless one at that."

"They want me to start when the new school year begins, I'll be doing two hour patrols every day with my squad. I'm the leader of it, so I figured you would be happy to know that. And I am only doing this until something more solid is put in place to protect dad and the rest of the family. For now, it is the best I can do."

Amai sighed to it all, yet he agreed with his rationality of it. "Keep me informed to what happens, if they put you in something over your head, you refused yet they insist you accomplish it, tell me! Understood?"

"Yes sir,"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The text went out. His squad would be at the Neo Heroes HQ in two days, and they requested Drax to be there to meet them. He had to oblige, after all, he has to get the rest of his uniform and information as to what he and his squad will be responsible for.

Drax went HQ, he didn't realize that their head office with appeared to be a very, very tall and winding tower. "Whoa…" he whispered.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

He suddenly froze to the voice. Just ahead of him stood Child Emperor. "Wait… you're…"

He gave a nod. "I see you are as well…" he paused as he leaned in and whispered, "do they know?" he questioned.

"A little, they know of my dad… but not my adopted one yet."

Child Emperor nodded. "I won't say another word, no worries. For now, come on in, let me show you around, and we're not the only ones here from the association!"

Drax was a little stunned to the news, he had always seen Child Emperor at the association, but why the sudden change now? As they walked in, Drax froze once more as he saw Metal Bat. "You too!" he demanded.

Bad turned and smirked to Drax. "Hey kid!"

"Okay… now I am really confused…"

"Long story," said Emperor. "Let's keep going, okay?"

He gave but a nod as they continued on walking. This… was very unexpected in Drax's mind. Two S Class heroes have transferred, yet as he walked by a sparring room, he saw Darkshine! "Three of you…"

"Drax, you need to understand, despite what the association does, there is too much corruption going on. I have a feeling if your dad were still human they would have been using him and even tricking him by this point. Yet, with what he is now and Garou and his family… they got no where else to really go but stay where they are…"

"CE…" Drax said but his voice stopped. He managed to find his words as he asked. "How much do you know about the corruption?"

He paused, a sigh came from the young hero as he turned to Drax. "A lot more than they thought I would. I gave them a very detailed report on the subject matter… it wasn't really read. Those who bothered to read it, didn't act upon it or take it seriously. Here, they at least listen to what I offer. Just because I am young, doesn't mean I am unaware as to what is going on around me," he explained. "Just a while back, they gave me a mission about a dead manga artist. I had to figure out what killed him, all that remained of him was his bones in his apartment. Turns out there are heroes who hunt monsters… but not killing them, they sell them on the black market as pets or even living, mounted displays… These are C, B and A Class heroes doing this… the association knew but did nothing about it."

"Dad mentioned something about corruption like that too… in fact it was how he got into M Class. They sold him off and but insist they were sending him away to cure him, Max and Suiryu. Yet the genetic lab they were sent to… was not even well known of. Claiming they were going to cure them, when in reality, it was to harvest their discards and study their monster forms…"

CE nodded. "I didn't know who was behind that, but that was stupid on their part!"

"GENTLEMEN!" the two froze as they turned, Drax stared oddly at the man who called out to them. He was tall and had a rather big forehead. But it was the eye patch with the star embedded into it that really caught his attention. "Child Emperor, did you bring us a new recruit?"

"McCoy, no, he already joined. This is Drax, new to the Neo Heroes yet, commander of squad 45."

He appeared impressed. "Commander you say? And he just joined?"

"I was at the Neo Hero summer training camp. I trained directly with the heroes themselves since I proved to have talent and strength that would otherwise be dangerous around my peers." Drax explained.

"Ah, articulated as always… say… did anyone tell you, you look like Snek?" he asked.

"Many times." Drax said and smirked. "McCoy is it?"

The man smiled. "Indeed, pleasure to meet you Drax." He shook his hand and walked off. Drax waited for him to be gone before he turned to Child Emperor.

"I think corruption as followed us here…" he muttered. "I don't like the vibe I am getting off of him."

"At the moment, he's your best man to get ideas across. He's the one that made certain my voice is heard."

"Still, I wouldn't trust him all that much."

"Let's move on anyways! I got to show you everything else!" Drax went along with Child Emperor as he took in the building, but could only wonder how many other heroes have jumped ship?

#

"Wait… WHAT!"

Pac was out having lunch with Zenko, when she dropped a bomb. Metal Bat as gone to the Neo Heroes!

"Wait, since when? I mean, this is out of the blue for me, he never said anything or even mauled the idea over… Zenko…"

She was oddly quiet, at first toying with her lunch until she said. "Remember how you told him, the concern you had if they Neo Heroes came after me if they learned we were together?" she asked.

He shook his head in disbelief. "That can't be all…"

"No, not in the least bit, Bad didn't like how things were being handled at the Association, in fact that body guarding job really rubbed him the wrong way. It was just lucky for them that the concern was valid, if it wasn't… Bad's skills were wasted defending some rich asshole and his son…"

Zenko paused as Pac took it all in. "Did you know Drax joined them?"

It was her turn to be stunned. "Really? But with the way…"

"Part of the reason why he joined. The Neo Heroes made a promise, if he joined them. His father is off limits. But, then he pushed it farther stating my family and our friends in the M Class are also off limits unless we rampage. Needless to say I won't be doing that any time soon."

She giggled to his comment, but continued to shake her head to it all. "The association is really going to fall, isn't it?"

"Yeah… it is…"

"Are you guys going to be okay?"

Pac shrugged. "We'll manage. Luckily most of the family can eat monsters, so there's no need to worry about food. Everyone else who doesn't, we got more than enough money to provide for them for at least a few years. Not to mention, sis said something about her inventions are really selling well now a days, just simple everyday stuff average people can easily afford. Yet, she also mentioned a jewellery business! Hell if I know what that's about."

"Oh… good, I'm glad to know you guys will be okay!" she said and went back to her lunch. Yet she still appeared worried. "Pac, what if the Neo Heroes don't keep their promise?" she asked.

"Then we do what dad would do. Quite frankly, I don't give a damn if they try something. I'll be more than happy to take them on!"

"Even if one of them is my brother?"

Awkward silence befell between them. "I wouldn't dare hurt Bad. I don't think he would hurt me either… Zenko…"

"Just promise me… if the heroes don't keep their word, and they send Bad after you… you won't hurt him!" she demanded.

He was taken aback by her tone, yet he nodded in agreement. "I promise," he said.

She gave out a sigh. "That's all I wanted…"

Pac went back to his lunch, and yet he began to worry now, if these Neo Heroes mean business, despite the promise made, who's to say they would be the ones to keep it.

#

SMASH

Drax went at him with everything, there was a waiver in his step but it was the best he was able to get. Darkshine found him and Child Emperor in the halls and insisted on testing him out. Drax wasn't really up for it, however he eventually gave in and sparred with Darkshine.

Despite his hero status, Darkshine had decided to go to an instructor role, he will be helping to train and prep the young Neo Heroes, so they are ready for whatever comes at them. Drax didn't realize that his muscles weren't just for show. They were a fortress! He could almost feel his strike bite back against him when he landed a blow against the massive man, yet by the end of it, when he saw Darkshine waver, it was enough to call it a victory in his mind.

"Whoa, you were not kidding!" Child Emperor announced.

Drax was a little breathless, yet Darkshine appeared scuffed up a little. He kept a powerful stand, his arms up and yet protected vital areas of his body. When he lowered his arms, there was a grin on his face. "You do got power kid, and for a child, it will only grow. Damn, I cannot wait to train with you!"

A small smirk came over Drax. "You know, that sounds good." He announced. "I would like that very much,"

"DRAX!"

He froze to the voice. Accel entered the room and was smiling the biggest grin. "Kid, good to see you! You ready to test out your gear?"

"Yeah, let's do this. Thank you Darkshine for the workout, EC. I'll see you later." With that, he left the sparring room and followed Accel down to development.

"What a great turnout we're getting huh? S Class heroes have joined our cause!" Accel announced.

"Just be sure you listen to what they offer and not just what they say. Or you will lose their trust too." He warned.

Accel smirked. "You're a lot smarter than you look."

"I tend to surprise people." They walked farther down the halls and then into the room, Drax smiled as his squad was there.

"We ain't starting until he gets here!"

"We ain't doing this with our squad leader,"

He walked in as the guys turned and smiled. "DRAX!" they said with great excitement. "Okay, we're ready, let's get our uniforms!"

"You'll be happy to know we have made improvements to the original vest, there is now a decent amount of armour built into it thanks to our new weapons development manager. Child Emperor."

"Whoa, you got him here now too!?" asked Tenga.

Child Emperor walked in. "Indeed. I am here to fulfill my Hero obligations and assist in the matter of eliminating monsters. Which also means helping my fellow heroes do a better job at said eradication. I must admit though, I would have had help on these from an old coworker of mine…"

"But let's not dwell on the past, come on boys. Let's get your ready to be heroes!" announced Accel.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The place was practically empty.

Garou walked the halls and found it barren to say the least. "This ain't normal…" he muttered. All within a matter of weeks, the heroes have decided to abandon ship. Then again, he assumed this would have happened years ago after the Monster Association incident, but he wasn't going to dwell on it too much. He had heard that the S Class has shrink, Metal Bat, Child Emperor and Darkshine have taken their leave. Perhaps there are more waiting to depart, but have yet to make it known.

"This place is going down, no doubt about it… huh… one of my old goals coming true except at the wrong time and circumstances…"

"Garou!"

He turned and saw Sitch. "Hey… this place is emptier than Pig God's lunch box."

Sitch sighed and nodded. "The Neo Heroes…" he said. "They are really upping their attack against us. Again, I'm sorry about this…"

"Meh. Besides, if they come after my family, it's their own fault. They got the death wish." Garou paused. "Huh… a part of me does want to test these boys out, but with the agreement in place…"

"Agreement? What agreement?"

"Drax joined them, but on the condition that we're left alone, all in M Class and my family. Unless we rampage, worthy of a monster. They can't touch us. In the mean time, it will be the assholes that think we're on the hunting list that we will deal with. No doubt there will be bounties put on our heads, but again, they got a death wish far be it from me telling them otherwise how they are going to die."

Sitch went a little pale, however, given the circumstances, he understood completely. "Your daughter was here a while ago… she stripped out some of the more high ended tech, however has kept us all in the loop as to what is going on. Garou, is she planning something?"

He appeared to toy with the notion. "I am not at liberty to say…" he said. "I promised her, if I said a damn thing she would certainly have my tail." The last part he muttered, yet sighed. "Anyway she did want me to say one thing. Don't go anywhere, unless the Neo Heroes offer you a job… don't look at another career just yet. She has a plan for you"

He froze. "A plan?"

"Again, can't say anything more but that." Garou gave Sitch a pat on the shoulder. "We never saw eye to eye on a lot of things, in fact, I still think a part of you wouldn't believe I could become a hero… then again, neither did I."

"Silverfang made certain I saw your potential."

"Yeah… but it was Melee who made certain I used it." He gave a coy smirk. "You don't need to worry about my family or I, we can handle ourselves. For now, I think I am going to wonder about and take this place in a little more. Huh, I've only seen a few levels of the association and not the whole damn thing…"

"What about the mysterious being, Mirror-Mirror?"

"Hunting her down. It's a little difficult considering she can shape shift into her victims. She has no scent and knows well enough to hide herself after a strike. But, I got a feeling we are going to find her far sooner than later…"

"What makes you so sure?" Sitch asked.

"Knowing my kids, and with the way things are happening, it won't be long until she shows her hand. Besides, she's just like me. You don't reveal everything all at once." He paused and looked about. "Damn shame that greed got the best of this place, then again. I ain't the one to lecture, I'll be heading off."

"Already?" asked Sitch.

"Yeah, if I don't then the triplets get board, it's bad enough they wanted to test their medical skills. By the way, if they ever see you and you hurt something, keep it to yourself. They put Snek in a full body cast after he complained about a stomach ache…"

"You didn't stop them?"

"God no!" laughed Garou. "It was too damn funny!"

#

Hunter and Max had been at it for a while. Mirror-Mirror is a crafty bitch to say the least, but they have come close in finding her. Max's power has been most beneficial in the search. So much so, Hunter absorbed his power for himself to double the efforts. He couldn't believe the amount of electricity Max could hold in himself, Hunter was lucky to hold a few thousand watts at a time. "I have come close, but she also must sense it too. If she feels the surge in electricity…" Max said offhandedly.

Hunter nodded. "This has been a sly one to say the least. I wonder though if perhaps we are going about it the wrong way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, she's after movie stars… why aren't we giving her the perfect opportunity to hunt her favourite pray? If all production is down right now, would she not jump at the first chance of striking her target?"

Max thought it over and smile. "A fake movie set!"

"Bingo!" he announced. "But, who do we get that have such star power? She already got Amai, and that was the best kind of bait one could ask for."

"That, or this sounds risky, is wait for the concert."

"That is ballsy, Amai wouldn't like it the least bit… but everyone who is anyone will be there. But that also means too many people can get hurt."

"Yeah, what do we do? Is it too much of a risk?"

"Yeah, let's set a trap ahead of time…" Hunter paused. "I think we're better off making a fake movie set. Besides, no one of important as to physically be there, right?" Hunter thought it over and then smiled. "I think we need to borrow Goliath's mimicry skills!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was a week before the show. Amai was practicing his songs when he got the call. With his voice better, he was able to take the phone and answer it himself. "Amai Mask."

Melee was listening from afar when she heard the terrible news. Slim broke his arm. The look of devastation came over him. "Oh God… when?!"

It didn't matter when it happened, the fact remains is this, Amai lost his main backup vocalist and guitarist! He wished Slim a speedy recovery, but was at a loss the moment he hung up the phone. "Melee… I can't go on," he said.

"You have to, the show must go on!" she protested. "Amai, you've been through worst! You had actual monsters attack your damn show! And yes feel free to swear, Snek took the triplets out to meet up with their friends."

"DAMN IT!" he cursed aloud. "What the hell do I do? Melee, I am trapped now! Look at me, I am not any closer to getting my looks back, I lost the best guitarist in the industry and have no time to train up a new one in such short notice."

"Then you get his student to fill in."

Emerging from his room, Drax stood in the hallway and leaned against the wall. "There's no choice now, and to be honest with you, I was thinking about going elsewhere for my last year of school. In fact, the Neo Heroes have a program for that if I was interested. I may as well considering Josh is going to make my life a living hell anyways."

"Drax…" Amai whispered. "But what of the Neo Heroes?"

"They don't quite care that my dad is a giant serpent man, I doubt this would hurt my credibility anyways." He approached Amai. "I said before, if push comes to shove, I'll help you. I'll play for you, let's put these assholes in their place!"

A proud smile came across Amai's face. "Yes, let's do that then. But… I am still not my old self. What am I going to do?"

"Hunter and Max are already working on that, I have faith in them." Said Melee. "Besides, did your forget I use to work with you? I know how to make you put on a good show and bide some time when needed."

"But, my looks! I would much rather go out with my old appearance than risking such a travesty upon my legion of fans."

"And there he goes again…" muttered Melee. "It's all about the looks, Amai, you got to get over yourself. I think we have stated you could be a shaved jackass and they would still swoon over you."

"Not to mention when you were a serpent, the ladies would still talk about you. Doesn't help when dad overheard them speaking about the 'Serpent Amai' he would lean over and say 'wanna know a secret? He's naked' to get them rallied up… well he only did that to get a table when you happened to be doing patrols and he really wanted to eat at that restaurant."

"That does explain the sudden rush of fans after I see them converse with Snek…"

"They still love you as a snake, they will still love you as you are. You don't though" she said. "I've tried to tell you that for a while, but I also know how well you listen to me."

Amai flushed with embarrassment. "Do you think they will succeed before the concert?" he asked.

"Have faith in them, for now, we should talk about what you are going to DO for the concert. I mean, if you are going to sing heavier songs, you can't be in a monkey suit to say the least." Said Melee.

"Taken care of," Drax said with a grin. "I got a suit made for the both of us. Draven and Goliath inspired me for it." He went to his room to change, he came back five minutes later with a rockstar worthy outfit. Loose baggy snakeskin pants and a vest. "Dad recently molted so I got this bad boy made. I got a suit made for your serpent skin too Amai, that way we match and we look wicked doing so!"

"Got to admit that does look badass." Said Melee.

Amai was uncertain though. He was use to dressing to the nines and looking rather presentable than to appear in something so… revealing in a sense. "I don't know Drax…" he said with great uncertainty.

"Either way, if you wear it, great, if not. I am wearing mine!"

The front door opened. The triplets came running in with balloons, cotton candy and painted faces. "Mommy, there's a street festival today! Did you know that?! Misty, Jason and Gene took us to City W to enjoy it. It was amazing!" said Eclipsa.

"Glad you… had… fun…" she paused. "Snek?"

"Please tell me this stuff washes off" he pleaded. All the way down his body was painted. Melee tried to muffle her laughter yet couldn't help it. Snek was covered in different colors from the chest down.

"We didn't want Snek to feel left out, so we got to paint him! He looks pretty right mommy?" asked Luna.

Amai was snickering too, Drax had to walk out of the room.

"Okay you three, let's get you cleaned up for supper. Snek, you know where the river is, I suggest you get started." Said Melee.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" he slinked off rather embarrassed to the whole event.

Melee turned to Amai. "Can you clean up the kids for me?"

He gave a nod. With the triplets taken care of Melee sighed as she grabbed a bristled scrub brush and soap. It was time to pay the debt.

#

"Damn it! It's everywhere!" Snek was doing everything he could to get the paint off of him, some of it came easily, other parts, not so much. There were areas not even he could reach, let alone the water wasn't enough to get it off of his newly formed scales. He soaked in the river for a while before trying again, yet as he was about to try and wash it all off. Melee appeared with a scrub brush and body wash.

"Don't get any ideas. This is the least I could do for you taking care of the kids." She said.

"I ain't going to argue, besides you're right. It's the LEAST you could do!" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Melee as she got to work. She started at the top of his body and worked her way down. It took a good hour but she managed to get the paint off of him. "How the hell did this even happen?" she demanded.

He sighed. "Where do I begin? Well, it was just after we arrived at the festival. Genus took the kids to get cotton candy when I accidently slithered through a chalk display. My whole underbelly was covered in chalk, didn't think much of it until kids began to gather around me and started painting me… where they got the paint from hell if I know, and yet there were too many to tell to bugger off. Next thing I knew, I'm the bell of the ball. Every kid was taking up painting and I was the canvas."

"If that doesn't prove you are not a monster, then I don't know what will!" she laughed.

"Shut up Melee." Growled Snek.

With a final dunk in the river he was fully cleaned. Every bit of color gone. "I should ask Alley to make a nice big industrial shower for you. Hot springs are nice, but showers are good too."

"I've been asking for one for a few years now. I know she's been busy, and has gotten busier still…"

"I'll see if she can make something sooner than later for you Snek, it's only fair!"

"Thanks… You know, despite the fact I get the kids all the time. They ain't bad! Not once have they acted out on me, or made demands of snacks and candy… What did you do to prevent that?"

There was a smirk on her face. "Oh, that's all Garou. One time Luna acted out, since she wasn't allow a cookie before dinner. Garou put her in a time out."

"So what? That doesn't usually bother kids that much!"

"You don't know what a Garou time out is, do you?"

He thought it over, unless his version of it was like the time Alley was pushing herself too hard to make a cure for him and the others. She went months without sleep or eating properly. "Oh…" he muttered. Then he remembered when Garou put her in a deep trance, then… pulled her into his body and kept her there. "THAT time out."

"Yep, if there's one thing with kids, they want to be part of it all. Garou kept Luna in his side for a whole day and did fun stuff with the other two. Since then, all three learned that they don't mess with and you listen to mommy AND daddy when told" she said and grinned. "They should count themselves grateful. If we were real monsters, Garou would have eaten her!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They were cleaver.

Mirror-Mirror was pleased with herself, she had gone this long without anyone catching her in the act of her crimes. Despite the best efforts of the M Class and Neo Heroes, no one has come close to getting her to stop. That was, until recently. She would wonder the streets as one of her victims, yet, there was an odd surge that would grow in the air. Her hands then began to spark as electricity began to come off the tips of her fingers. She didn't know why it occurred, until she noticed Lighting Max surging!

Somehow, he could send out an electrical pulse without harming the people around him. She could feel it, and also harness some of the current of power. But why?

As he came closer, the power she felt only grew. "Shit!" she muttered.

That was the trick, she was the only one conducting electricity! It would make her stand out and since Max is drawn to it, he could find her easily! She managed to elude him for some time, yet her troubles only got worst with Garou's son Hunter was able to do the same trick. He came very close in capturing her a few times, had it not been for her willingness to go into the sewers to save her own skin!

She retreated back to her old home, no one had dared to come and inspect the place, not doubt the heroes wouldn't suspect a monster returning to it's human roots to say the least. "What a waste of time! They are getting too cleaver, all movies and TV shows have been shut down!" she pouted.

Yet, what still brought a smile to her face was the reflection of Amai Mask still embedded in her main mirror on her stomach. She would caress it and coo to the image. "It's not all that bad, I still have this. And knowing Sweet Mask, he won't dare reveal himself to his fans looking the way he is!" Still, the power she used to feel from the image was started to weaken. He has slowly been regaining himself, somehow! After her last confrontation with him, she noticed the change. Despite the fact he acknowledged his own dark thoughts. He didn't give into them. In fact, he risked his own body to protect the offspring of Garou, a man he despised!

"How can you resist your own urges, Amai… I know you want that family dead! It's all you ever wanted… that, and Melee Brawler" she said to herself while stroking the mirror. "I wonder what would happen if I got rid of the family for you…"

The idea was too far fetched. Ever since she became a monster, she has listened to the other creatures when they speak of Garou. It was one of their greatest concerns. After all, the human monster will eat you alive without hesitation. She wasn't about to become the silver platter that serves said monster, so the idea was quickly nicked. "I have to get him to crack, I cannot let go of Amai's power. It's so much and I can do so many things with it. He just has to give in and crack!"

Board with trying to think of a plan, she turned on her TV. "Our top story. Hours before the greatest concert of the year. Amai Mask said in a phone interview today that he has taken time out of rehearsals and is doing a quick photo session in City R. Fans of course have gathered in great numbers outside of the photo area. Of all things an abandoned warehouse! Security is tight at this hour. No one but staff and Amai Mask are permitted to enter the building."

"Oh… perfect!" she said with a grin. "If I expose him, I can get the rest of his strength!"

She quickly shape shifted. Mirror-Mirror took the appearance of a young supermodel recently, it would be more than enough to get in to the photo session undetected!

#

She saw them.

The legion of fans gathered at a distance as they screamed and chanted his name. Mirror approached the warehouse where the security guard glared down at her. "Hi, I'm sorry I'm late. I'm here for the session with Amai." She explained.

The guard looked her over but then gave a nod. The door opened as she walked into a very dark and dingy warehouse. There was movement. People were hustling about. She stepped in a little farther until the door suddenly locked behind her. In fact, the whole room began to shake and treble. The walls were suddenly thicker and encased, she was sealed in! "What the hell!" she demanded.

Her body then began to surge, the small current of electricity danced between her fingertips. Those hardworking people she thought she saw were decoys. They appeared to drop their disguise.

Those weren't people at all!

The creatures turned and glared at her, giving off a vicious hiss before they begun slithering backwards. "What is this… whose there!" she demanded.

She caught the eyes of a demonic dragon as it pulled back and vanished into its host. He stepped out into the small source of light.

Garou's son, Hunter!

"YOU!" she demanded. Her illusion dropped, as she was quick to capture his image. Instantly, she felt them. The secrets this one held and kept bottled up, even from his own family. Such power flowed through her. "Oh… GOD… You are chalk full of them aren't you!" she cooed and caressed herself. "What a shame if you were to reveal these secrets… no one would think of you as the strong person you are, now would they?" she asked. "Now your power… it's MINE!"

Hunter smirked. "I doubt that, I still got a family who loves me, that matters the most to me. Besides. I wanted you to know them, because, I am going to own them!"

She froze. "Wha… what do you mean?"

"Snek told me your little weakness, despite the fact I kept those secrets bottled up inside of me. I'm going to own up to them all right here and now. So, let's get started shall we? I'm still uncomfortable about my sexuality; I don't know what to make of it but then again. That's life isn't it? To explore and discover what one's purpose is. I'm going to take Snek's advice, get a boyfriend and girlfriend and see what happens"

CRACK

A mirror broke.

"Wait, what are you doing…"

"I find Lightning Max attractive and I don't mean that in the electrical sense either…"

Her right arm suddenly shattered. Mirror-Mirror screamed out in agony as she witnessed her own limb vanishing before her eyes. "I had the hots for Suiryu before my sister did!"

Her left leg suddenly burst. The glass flew across the ground as she fell back and cracked the mirrors on her back. "Stop this, please, stop. I won't harm another living soul again, I promise. Let me go!" she begged.

There was no sympathy on his face, let alone a single ounce of mercy in his eyes. "No, you hurt and killed too many to be spared. There is no salvation for you… Now, let's continue." Hunter began to approach her fearlessly. "I still feel lost in my dad's shadow. Despite how powerful he is, I thought I could get just as strong as him? Guess not, not unless I go through the hell he did. And I've been tempted!"

Her face began to crack. "Please… please stop…" she whispered.

Hunter smirked. "I wanted to stay as an S Class hero, to be honest with you. Despite the rank I had, I was proud of it. But knew I would never get beyond it or anyone else because I was a monster. Had people saw me for what I did as a hero and not as a monster, I never would have joined the M Class Dragons. After all, it was an accomplishment my father himself never obtained." Her right leg gave off a loud pop as the glass burst and scattered.

She tried to drag herself away from Hunter with her one remaining arm. All the while, she did everything she could to summon her strength and bring her limbs back together. But it was no use. "No more, please, I can't die like this! I didn't want to become a monster!"

"No shit. Me either, but that's genetics for you. I would love to be a human being, my brother Pac wasn't the only one who felt that way. I hid it so he wouldn't feel so bad about becoming something like dad. Truth is… I never wanted to become a monster either!"

Her left arm cracked and broke away from her body. Mirror-Mirror lay on the ground, nothing more than a head and torso. Hunter stalked her slowly, before he leaned down. One more truth and she will be done for. "Now, the one that will end you." He said. Hunter licked his lips as he hovered just over her face, she weakly begged him again for mercy, until he said his final secret.

"I got a crush on Amai Mask"

The mirrors in her began to break and crack, but there was a smile to her. "You may have beaten me for now… but remember… Amai… is still trapped under my power… One slip from him… and I'll return stronger than ever…."

SMASH

Hunter landed on shot to her face, breaking the rest of her body. But what she said must be true. After all, the one mirror that remained intact contained Amai's image. Sifting through the shards, Hunter picked it up off the ground. Checking his watch he gave a sigh. "The concert must have started by now, here's hoping it returned most of his looks." He muttered.

Looking about, Hunter rolled his eyes as he walked off and found the vacuum cleaner his sister insisted on taking. It was best to keep this monster in a contained area than to leave her shattered remains lying about. It sucked though that he had to clean up after it!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

In City H

Night was about to fall, the crowds have gathered outside in massive numbers. It was just about time to go into the arena for the ultimate show. However, rushing to the box office were Drax's school mates and their families. "Are you sure he got your tickets?"

"YES mom, I am sure. Please just trust me. Drax is a stand up guy, he wouldn't trick us like this!"

His friends had just gathered outside the box office as instructed by Drax. However, he wasn't there. "He said he would be here…" whispered Miki.

"Kids, this maybe a cruel joke…" Miki's mother stated.

"NO!" protested the twins. "He would never do this! I swear, dad, he would never hurt or embarrass us like this." Said Kovi.

As they waited, Josh began to peer out. He had his mother wait in line all day so he could be one of the first into the arena. "HA! I KNEW IT! HE LIED!"

Suddenly one of the doors opened, a massive bouncer came out as he held out a clipboard. "MIKI, KOVI, KEVIN, RUBY, FLIP!" he announced. They froze to their names being announced so abruptly, yet settled when Drax appeared out from behind the bouncer.

"It's okay Greg, I see them. Guys! Over here! Let's go!" Drax called.

"Why is he wearing a suit?" whispered Flip.

They walked in yet were more confused than anything. Drax passed them along a slap on VIP bracelet for them, their guests and their parent. Kovi and Kevin brought their little sister, Miki had a younger brother and Flip had an older sister. "Good no last minute changes. Okay, now here are your VIP tags. Wear them at all times!" Drax warned.

"Hey, why are you all dressed up?" asked Flip.

He nervously scratched the back of his head. "It will be clear in an hour or so. Now, we got a concierge here to take care of you, you guys get to relax in the lounge, there are snacks and drinks for you. I'll be there shortly after I finish a few things."

Ruby laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you are part of the show!" she snickered.

He smirked before excusing himself. When he vanished Miki froze. "I think he is…" she whispered.

#

His friends were situated, now he had to help Amai prepare.

Drax was asked to wear a suit for the first number, yet the second set, he was able to rip it off and reveal his serpent skin suit under it! He even convinced Amai, however for the most part, he was keeping his face hidden.

Nearly the whole M Class was backstage. Melee taking the reigns as she began to order people around and set up Amai for his reveal. She personally chose what he was going to wear and how he would wear it. "Damn, this is what you did when you worked for him?" Garou asked.

"This and then some, now if you don't mind I have to focus here,"

She was toying with his look to ensure it was perfect before her. Any flaw that he still had would be covered and concealed before the masses. "Melee… are you sure about this?" Amai asked.

He was dressed in his suit, yet he was to wear his mask from before he was known as a hero, Melee suggested he bring back the classic look of his old persona 'the handsome kamen'. It would bid a little time until they get the word from Hunter that he has defeated Mirror-Mirror. She also made him a blue serpent skin scarf to cover his neck for the time being, yet he still wasn't like his old self yet.

There was a look of worry on him, wondering if Hunter would succeed. But then, he turned to Drax. "Are you okay?" he asked of him.

"Tonight is going to change a lot of things for me at school, but yeah. I'm ready for it."

Amai smiled. "If only I could be as brave as you right now. If this doesn't go right, my career is over. Everything I worked for will be gone." He said.

"Could be worst." Said Garou. "And by the way, we don't throw pity parties in my house. Nor do we do it in the presence of my kids, since I never threw them any when something didn't go their way."

"Easy for you to say, you never had an image like mine to uphold"

Garou growled. "What part of human monster didn't you understand? I still got to uphold that image yet come across as a hero. Don't get cocky."

Drax spent his time tuning the guitars and having them ready for the song sets. Slim lingered around in the other dressing room giving the band a good pep talk before the show. Melee sighed to it all before stating. "At least we have a preshow, that will bide us some time…"

A knock came to the door very suddenly. Drax was quick to answer as a stagehand announced. "The Soda Boys cancelled the opening act, claiming there was no one good enough to preform before them. So we are going to go right into it unless someone can fill that time frame."

"What?! No preshow!" demanded Amai.

"And if we have something?" asked Drax.

"They need to be ready in the next half an hour, the door are opening now and the fans are already flooding in."

"I CAN!" came the voice of a very confident eight-year-old Luna.

The whole room turned to her. "Luna, sweetheart, you will be singing in front of thousands of people." Garou said gently.

"I know" she replied fearlessly. "I can sing! Please, can I sing, please, please, please!" she begged.

Garou and Melee exchanged an odd look. Yet it was Amai who gave his blessing. "Let her, she has an operetta voice," Amai explained.

"Do we have someone who can play the music thought?" asked Melee.

"Yes, I do have a orchestra ready for the opening introduction. Drax…"

"I'm on it." He left the room and found the orchestra. He explained the situation and requested they play a little before the show. They were in agreement, yet didn't quite understand the reasoning for a cancelled preshow. He rushed back and stated they would and were preparing now. "Question is, what can she sing?" he asked.

"Any opera piece, she specialized in that dancing diva one from a movie or something." Amai explained. "Not to mention if you just play music she will sing whatever comes to her head, it's beautiful nonetheless."

"I LOVE THAT ONE!" Luna cheered. "I get to sing it live! I get to sing it live!" she sang happily.

"Perhaps she needs to dress the part a little better?" Melee suggested.

"I'm fine with this mommy, I am comfy!" She wore a frilly skirt with a white blouse. The first and only girl in the family to wear one at that!

With a sigh, Melee nodded as Drax brought Luna towards the stage. "You'll be going on soon, but I want you to look out and see the people."

Peering out from behind the curtain, she saw the people gathering and chatting. Her eyes widened. "Wow…" she whispered.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

#

The Soda Pop Boys were toasting each other. "Tonight, is the night we expose Amai Mask as the hypocrite he is!" said Fantas.

They cheered and toasted their drinks. "Brilliant idea on cancelling the opening act. Now he will have no choice but to…" the boys suddenly paused. They could hear music being played out on the stage! Curiosity got the better of them, and then, they heard the opera like voice that echoed in the stadium. "What the hell is this?!" demanded Cherion.

Taking the stairs up to the stage, they peered out and found an eight-year-old girl singing like an experienced opera star! She hit every note with perfection and memorized the audience! "Where the hell did she come from!"

"My daughter? Do you really need an explanation on how kids are born?"

The group froze to the voice, slowly they turned and peered at Garou standing near by. "YOU! Why are you here?!"

"Came to support my kid. She loves a captive audience to say the least."

"She shouldn't be out there! We have no preshow!" demanded Fantas.

"Like I said, captive audience, and do you have any idea how to persuade a toddler otherwise?" he demanded. "Nah, this is going to tire her out good tonight."

Suddenly, she hit the high C note. It even impressed Garou. "Wow… good range on those pipes!"

Luna sang for a whole half hour, by the time she finished the main show was ready to start. "I think you boys are up first… good luck… by the way…" the demonic dragons began to unravel from around Garou's body, all of them setting their sights on the Soda Boys with malicious intent. "You sing that song about my daughter Alley here tonight… I'll give you a whole new meaning to the phrase… break a leg!"

Luna skipped out as the crowd applauded her talent, the Soda Pop Boys went out to start the battle of the idols!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

He was panicked.

Amai took deep breaths as he turned to Melee. "Any word?" he pleaded.

She checked her phone, not a single message, nor telepathic one. She shook her head but insisted he got this. "Amai… you don't aim to disappoint the people, not now, not ever. Don't start tonight!" she whispered.

The first song from the Soda Pop Boys finished, it's how the concert was going to go. They do one song, and then Amai comes out and does one of his own. They will volley back and forth all night with music, until the final number where the fans decide who was the better performer. It was a shared stage no less, so neither side could hog it all. Drax already crept his way out onto the stage, he was going to help introduce Amai with first an instrumental introduction. Amai himself would be coming out, playing a violin. Drax suggested this one, it was from a wrestler he watched on TV, Nakamura was his name and his music was a blend of class and metal, it would get those in the arena's attention for sure. Amai spent weeks rehearsing the violin just for this. It was time that practice paid off!

The lights dimmed, one of the violinist started to play before it fell into its rhythm, the heavier interments began to pick up and enter the song until Amai joined in with a long draw of the bow. There was no going back now. He walked out onto the stage playing as the fans screamed his name, cheering him all the way as he continued to play on, teasing them with his appearance and yet kept himself hidden behind the mask.

He played on until the final bit, where he stop, and slowly reveal himself. He dreaded it, but as Melee said, there was no going back now. The song came to an end, he ripped off his mask and struck a pose as the fans scream and cheered to his appearance. Slowly, he looked up. He caught himself in one of the large jumbotron… he looked like himself!

A smile came over him. He still felt a few areas where the veins refused to yield, mainly around his neck and down his back. For now, he could work with it.

He started off with uninvited guest, much to the pleasure of the crowd who sang along with him. With his song done, he turned to the Soda Boys who were stunned as well. The battle was on!

#

Their songs were falling flat to say the least. They were nearly tempted to go into their only hit 'Freak girl' yet every time they turned to the stage, they saw Garou waiting. Matters didn't help much when Alley too appeared along with Suiryu who curled his lip at them. It was out of the question now, but their song choices were not the least bit pleasing to the crowd. To Amai, it appears they didn't even bother to rehearse!

Yet they appeared to have a backup plan as Fantas decided to point something out. "Hey, Amai, where's Slim?"

He smiled. "Slim was injured a few days ago. He was unable to join me tonight."

"If that's the case, then who is he? Isn't he a little young to be in your band?"

Amai wanted to speak, until he heard someone else. He chuckled into his microphone. "Rich, real rich there. I don't think I need to introduce myself to you, but allow me to do so to the fans. The name is Drax!" he announced. Amai smirked as he took notice of Drax's friends in the front who were screaming at the top of their lungs for him.

The fans cheered aloud. "Now, I don't know about you, but all these sappy love songs are giving me a toothache. Not to mention, the soda boys seem a little flat there… How about we spice things up a little. Play something different and not a typical Amai's Mask musical numbers huh? What do you say? Ladies, wanna see Amai go a little heavy on some lyrics?"

The arena filled with women screaming and wooing. "Yeah, if we are going to go heavy, we got to look the part." Placing his guitar down, Drax grabbed onto his suit and tore it off in a single motion, revealing his serpent skin outfit. His long baggy pants and an open vest certainly revealed some skin to say the least, yet he was fearless in doing it. Drax turned to Amai and smirked. "Come on Sweet. We got to match on this!"

Amai smiled back, in the same quick motion he tore off his suit, he was revealing a lot more skin than he wanted to, yet he was prepared. Where the veins remained were on his back, and his throat. A blue snakeskin scarf easily covered that up as Drax took out one of his heavier guitars and started to play.

The song was called Haze. Amai took one course, and Drax sang the next. The two could play well off of each other and their harmony was perfect as it caught people off guard that such a powerful vocal could come out of a kid!

The song itself was about people living in the moment and savoring the night. At first, the crowd was silent as Amai's voice went rough and was a lot more aggressive than before. Yet in the end, they loved it!

"Whoa… wait!" Cherion protested. "I know who you are! You're that punk kid!"

Amai glared at them, they were going to reveal his secret, yet Drax smiled. "Yeah… I'm that punk kid you mocked a year ago… because you insulted my father… Biting Snake First Snek!" he said with great venom in his voice. The crowd fell oddly silent to the news, some were even whispering, wondering how he was Snek's son. "Here's something you don't know, why Sweet Mask stepped in when I was prepared to fight you to defend my dad's honour… You see, Snek couldn't adopt me after my mom died. Because of what he is, I would have lost my dad forever, had it not been for Amai Mask… who adopted me."

The arena pierced with screams and shrieks from the women who were now more in love with Amai than ever before! The Soda Pop boys couldn't bring themselves to play their next song, so Drax began to play. The song called 'Through it all,' Amai and Drax sang together.

They crowd was wrapped around his pinkie. The night belonged to him!

Amai savoured the victory until the Soda Boys played a dirty card. "Oh, really, you think this is over, hey Amai. Explain this!"

On the jumbo screen they played video of him after Mirror-Mirror took his good looks, the crowd gasped at the sight and fell into odd murmurs. Amai stood there, mortified. He, himself wanted to run from it, yet, Drax stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. As the crowd fell into whispers and appeared rather scared to what they witnessed, Drax stepped forward and asked. "How did you get this video?"

"We took it duh!" laughed Fantas.

Drax nodded. "Huh… why were you taking a video and not helping him? You saw he was in trouble, instead, you took out your cellphones and recorded him in distress?"

Suddenly the soda boys went white. Amai took a deep breath and said. "I admit, that is me." He said. "After the monster took my beauty, leaving me as a husk of my former self. I admit to it all, and I hid myself because of it, for no fan of mine should see me in such a state. I always promote the beauty in one's heart and soul. But at that moment, I felt my heart and soul were taken from me…"

There was silence in the arena, almost so quiet one could hear a pin drop. Until…

"AMAI!"

"POOR SWEET MASK"

"YOU ARE STILL BEAUTIFUL!"

"AMAI, AMAI, AMAI!" They chanted.

All the fans cheered for him still, they still loved him… and that he felt the last of the veins vanish. He was whole again.

"I think we need to thank this audience for their unwavering support, don't you?" Drax asked.

Amai smiled. "Of course, for they are mine…"

Drax played once more, the song heavier and yet it conveyed the perfect message.

You're Mine

"I've begun to realize  
That whenever I am with you  
You deliver me from the pain in my life

Easy now to recognize  
All the misery I have been through  
It was beating me to submission

'Til the day you arrived  
Certainly, I felt alive  
Strength I had lost was revived  
I'm mending inside and we both know why

'Cause you're mine  
I knew I could be whole if you were mine  
I'll vanquish any foe because you're mine

Been betrayed too many times  
Didn't think I would ever recover  
That it'd haunt me for the rest of my life

Then you opened up my eyes  
And you helped me rediscover  
With what you resurrected  
A man who had died

Your power regave me new life  
Made me reborn and refined  
Rebuilt from inside and we both know why

'Cause you're mine  
I knew I could be whole if you were mine  
I'll vanquish any foe because you're mine

I never thought I would ever escape  
At times, I wanted to die  
Feared that it all was just a little too late  
For then, I wouldn't survive  
I let you in and let go of the hate  
My heart recovered now, I  
Owe you a debt that I can never repay  
I still believe 'cause you're mine

I'm burning inside and we both know why

'Cause you're mine

I knew I could be whole if you were mine  
I'll vanquish any foe because you're mine  
I can regain control because you're mine  
I can take over the world because you're mine  
Mine"

It was the final blow.

The Soda Pop Boys never recovered, nor could they sing over the chanting of Amai's name.

The contest was over, and Sweet Mask remains king of his domain.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The new school year began.

There was a commotion going on in the halls, but it all came to a very sudden stop the moment he walked in. Drax entered the school as everyone stopped, stared and whispered.

"Drax! Hey, wait up buddy!" called Josh.

Drax quickly spun on his heels. "Hell no!" he snapped. The smile Josh possessed on his face quickly vanished. "This… THIS was the whole reason WHY I never bragged about my dad. My biological father or my adopted father! You are going to stay the HELL away from me. Got it!?"

"Whoa, hey, it was all in good fun right. I was just joking around with you!" Josh said defensively.

"You make me sick." He turned to everyone else in the halls. "For those who never paid any attention to me, until now… know this… I don't give a damn!" he said. "None of you are going to become my friends now, none of you bothered to know me for me. So, I won't bother to know you." He went to his locker, he tucked in the other backpack he needs for after school. His Neo Heroes outfit. With that, he went off to class.

Despite his outburst in the halls, he knew it wasn't going to be an easy day to say the least.

#

Mr. Murth for one wasn't any less lenient on Drax. He still called him out on why he was so defensive of the M Class. "Just because your daddy is a monster, doesn't mean you are right to defend them!" he warned.

He held his tongue, he had to, he cannot afford to get detention on his first patrol today. As class went on, Josh decided to stir the pot. He began throwing paper balls at the teacher, each with notes on how the M Class was better than him, and Mr. Murth was more of a monster than they were. "Oh that is it! Drax, detention!"

"I didn't do that!" he protested. "I can't get detention I got patrols!"

"What are you talking about boy?!"

Rolling his eyes, Drax went into his pocket, he stormed up to the teacher and slapped it on his desk. His Neo Hero access badge. Mr. Murth froze. "Wait… you're…"

"Squad 45, I'm the captain and have to be there on patrols with my unit, you want to tell them why I can't make it be my guest!"

"What the hell is this? Bribing the teacher?" Josh snickered.

"Shut up asshole! I'm an official Neo Hero!"

The room froze. "Wait… you?"

"Yeah… me!" he snapped. He turned back to Mr. Murth. "What's it going to be, I'll lend you my phone to call Accel, you tell him I got detention for something you know I didn't do! You explain to my Unit why I couldn't go on patrol, and if anything happens to them… it's on your head!"

Mr. Murth froze. He loves the Neo Heroes, he wouldn't dare go against them. "My… apologize Drax, take your seat. Josh, detention!"

#

Lunch at least remained the same.

His friends were smiling once they saw him. "So, that was the big secret huh? That's how you got the tickets!" snickered Kovi.

"Yeah… sorry I never told you that part."

"We all got secrets. I understand completely, WE understand completely" said Miki. "Thank you, very much for them too. We had a blast… I didn't know you could sing and play like that!"

He blushed. "Yeah, well, I got to learn something being around him for so long."

Ruby leaned in. "What's he like?" She whispered.

Drax smirked. "Pretty much how you see him on TV. A very caring person and only wishes to protect those around him. Sometimes a little needy, but we all get like that."

His friends didn't pry into it any more, as Drax at his lunch, Josh and his friends stormed over to him. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he demanded.

Drax sat there, confused to what he was yelling about this time. "My problem?" he asked.

"THIS WHOLE TIME… YOU HID THIS FROM EVERYONE… WHY!" Josh demanded.

The whole cafeteria froze as Drax slowly stood up. "Why? Here's why. NONE OF YOU would have liked me for who I was! Look at you now, suddenly you were sucking up to me once you learned the truth! You never wanted to get to know who I was as a person, all that mattered to you was that I had a connection to Amai Mask. My father is an M Class Dragon… I know when I first started at this school you were suspicious of that, I'm just glad my tutor beat my dad to the punch when you tried to make it look like I beat the snot out of you and your posy!" shouted Drax.

"I am sick of you trying to get your way all the time, you think life will hand you everything on a platter. I got news for you, NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

He paused as Josh's look shifted, he glared at him with a sneer on his face. "What would you know about suffering huh? Like you have gone without anything before!"

Drax rolled his eyes. "You wanna go there, fine. Before I knew who my dad was. My mom married an asshole that beat her and me day in and out. I could no longer go to school because of the marks on my body, he threatened me saying if I told anyone, he would ensure my mother gets the blame as well and take her away from me. When he turned into a monster, we were chased out of our house since people thought we caused it. I LIVED on the streets for years… my mom and I had nothing and were barely surviving until my dad found us, yet had no idea I existed until mom told him on her deathbed." He paused as the faces of the students went white as snow. "Do I need to continue?" he asked.

They shook their heads. "Good," he paused. "Too bad you didn't want to know me for me… it's a damn shame you never will. I'm leaving school in the next few weeks. I became a Neo Hero and will be enrolled in their school curriculum. Well, can't say I'll miss assholes like you!"

Josh froze, trembling in a sense until he ran out of the cafeteria, his friends soon followed as Drax sat back down. "Is that true?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, I figured I would have to after what happened at the concert. I doubt Josh would take this lying down too. But don't worry, weekends, we can hang out. Does… that sound okay with you?"

"We can finally play basketball with you!" laughed Kevin.

"And kick your ass at it." Snickered Kovi.

"You can try!" laughed Drax, then again, he doesn't know how to play basketball…

#

As school came to an end. Drax went to his locker and found his Neo Heroes uniform waiting, but he made a little change to it. Despite Child Emperor's best intentions, he had something else in mind to wear.

He went to the bathroom and changed out of his school clothing and into his new hero suit. Which happened to be the outfit he wore at the concert. It's his own father's scales after all, Goliath even stated how difficult it was to cut and sew the suit together, the skin has become that strong. It was the only armour he would need. However he still had to look like a Neo Hero. He wore the tactical vest they made for him over the serpent skin one.

Satisfied with his look, he locked his clothing up and got his phone out. "Squad 45, check in."

"DRAX!" he heard the guys cheer. "We're waiting for you outside! Ready for patrols?" asked Tenga.

"Indeed, I am on my way." He ran a little to meet up with the guys, when he walked out. They froze to his clothing. At first, they were confused to it, but then they took a closer look.

"Hey… where did you get this?" asked Hideki.

"My dad," he explained, but then smiled. "Glad you guys could make it to the concert."

Musashi snickered as his arms crossed. "That's why you wanted us there, you were hiding that huh? You dad, and your adopted one… I understand why you would too!"

Drax nodded yet he still felt bad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. I didn't really know how to explain it."

"No worries man, but the fact that you can out to millions of people watching! That's guts!" stated Hideki. "So, we are going on patrols or what?"

Drax nodded, the seven of them began to their patrols. It was their first day as official Neo Heroes.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Three hours later.

Accel froze.

Squad 45 just returned from their patrol, all seven of them covered in monster blood. The vests that were made barely withstood the attack by the looks of it, the boys were banged up pretty bad, especially Drax. "What happened? You weren't suppose to be confronting monsters yet! We went through this!" Accel scolded.

The boys hung their heads. "That was my fault," Drax said meekly. "Sometimes my dad comes out a little too much in me. It was a tiger level threat, we called it in and yet the closest Neo Heroes were two cities away at the time. The monster was attacking a lot of people, we weren't going to wait for help." He explained.

Accel sighed. "Where is the monster now? We'll send a more experienced…"

"Dead." Said Tenga.

He froze to the news. "Dead? You mean…"

"Yeah, we killed it." Said Ryohei. "Drax coordinated us well, he took the most risk, I mean, look at his vest!"

For a moment, Accel didn't really look at Drax that closely, yet when he saw the large slashes across the front and back of his vest, he froze. "My God, how are you even still alive! We got to get those wounds…"

"I'm not wounded." He said. "Besides, I wore my battle suit. My dad protects me in more ways than one you know." He discarded the neo Hero vest and revealed the serpent skin one under it. The claw strike he took should have sliced him to say the least. Accel knew that, and yet, the snakeskin suit he wore, even thought it was a mere vest and pants… it withstood the strike?

"Where…" Accel asked as he looked over the suit.

"His father, where else!"

Everyone turned as Child Emperor approached and looked over the material. He gave a nod to it. "Snek tends to shed when he has eat a rather large monster, granted from what I have observed he hasn't taken down anything too drastic that would force him to grow longer, but anyway. When he sheds his skin, the discards can be just as strong and durable as the one on his back. I got little doubt this was from his last molting."

"Good guess." Said Drax.

"Whoa, wait, you wear your dad's old snake skin?!" asked Hiroshi.

"I'm not complaining about how it protected me today, took a strike that would have torn me in half."

Child Emperor went over the damaged vest, he sighed and nodded to the statement. "I suppose it is back to the drawing board on this."

Accel then appeared curious. "How often does Snek shed?" he asked.

"I wouldn't even bother, I saw what some of the other Neo Heroes were doing to him, besides. You accept his help, you might as well invite him into the legion." Said Child Emperor.

He cringed at the notion, the thought was soon disregarded, unless he can somehow get Snek's skin without asking for it or no one noticing it missing.

"ACCEL! ACCEL!"

He paused as he turned to Dr. Evo, he was out of breath and yet was smiling. "Doc, you okay?"

It took him a moment to catch his breath, but the smile on his face was one that couldn't be ignored. "You need to come… with me… at once!" he said between his gasps for air.

He merely nodded as he excused himself from the group. "Good job today, but be more careful!" he announced before following Evo to the elevators. They were going to the subbasement of HQ, where Dr. Evo does his work…

#

"You don't mean…"

There was the biggest grin on Dr. Evo as he led Accel down into the subbasement of the Neo Heroes HQ. "I didn't think I would have had much luck, but everything was kept safe, locked and in good condition… Now, prepare yourself…"

They approached the massive iron door, Dr. Evo insisted upon it for security reasons. He easily opened it up and allowed Accel into his domain. The lab that was top of the line and state of the art by the looks of it… Accel would know better if the lights were on a little brighter. It was here Dr. Evo worked on various methods in helping the Neo Heroes, his main focus was on medical breakthroughs to prevent losing any more young prospects in battle. "I admit, I have never really seen your lab before Doctor…" Accel said offhandedly. He kept peering about to all these test tubes, charts and samples.

"I will give you a proper tour next time, but, come this way…" leading him deeper into the lab, the Neo Hero paused as he found a wall covered with a thick drape. "I do apologize for the lack of light down here, but it is for a good reason." Dr. Evo pulled back the blind, revealing a two-way mirror.

Accel froze.

Slowly, he approached and peered in. What the blind hid was nothing less than a miracle. Within there was a small room, very much like a regular hospital room in any of the cities. Yet, lying in two of the beds were men who were long since dead. He stared at them in disbelieve, and was nearly mesmerized by the two as they breathed… they were breathing! Slowly their chest raised up and down, there was even a twitch from a finger and a jolt of the leg.

"Evo… is that…" Accel asked but then froze, shaking his head to it all. "This… this is impossible! How can this be?"

"Nothing is impossible, Accel. Thanks to the technology available to me, I was able to do this. This is but a slow introductory stage. I have to be certain all vitals and senses are up and running before fully awaking them. Rest assure though, everything is running rather smoothly as we speak. It won't be long now until they wake."

"Still, am I really seeing this? Are those two…"

"They are." He said with great confidence. "Accel, please allow me to introduce you to Street and Knuckle Brawler."


End file.
